A Citizen's Duty
by KC Evans
Summary: AU. Kamiya Kaoru thought she was doing the right thing in going to the police with information about Battousai. She just didn't realize it would bring his attention on her.
1. A Citizen's Duty

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted by its respective owners, of which I am not one.

* * *

Warnings: See Rating.

Beta: The fantabulous Laegdin

* * *

The chair Kaoru sat in was made of molded plastic without even a cushion to soften its unyielding form. If the chair had been designed to make whoever sat in it as uncomfortable as possible, they did their job well. A little _too_ well.

She tried not to squirm but being forced to wait a good half hour made her restless and did nothing to ease her jumpy nerves. Kaoru had to concentrate on something other than her anxiety before she went insane and, unfortunately, the chair caught her attention. She shifted her weight slightly, wondering if her rear was going to flatten into the shape of a rectangle if she had to sit in the chair for much longer.

Just as she was about to stand to relieve the pressure from the unyielding seat, a tall, dark haired man rounded the corner, boots clicking authoritatively on the linoleum. Kaoru looked up, hoping it was the man she was waiting for. He stopped by the torture chair and looked down at her; the speculative expression on his face suddenly made her feel self-conscious. All thoughts of moving ceased as Kaoru met his gaze as if drawn to the magnetic amber orbs. He had a cigarette in his mouth, the thin curl of smoke wafting in front of his cold expression and long bangs obscured the searching gaze of his eyes. He was dressed in the standard police uniform, both pants and shirt pressed and creased as if they had just come from the cleaners.

Kaoru's first impression was that he was a predator. He moved with the simple grace of a man who knew his strengths and could easily overpower anyone foolish enough to cross him: a wolf in the truest sense of the word. His long, lean body and angular face only lent credence to that picture. She wouldn't have been surprised if he bared his teeth and displayed extremely long canines.

Realizing she was just sitting there like a forgotten lump of gravy, Kaoru had to take a moment to remember why she was here. She tried to swallow, her mouth having gone dry at the foreboding presence that crowded her in the narrow hallway. Aware that he was still staring at her with his unnerving gaze, she managed to squeak out, "Inspector Saitou Hajime?"

The man drew back slightly as if surprised she was able to speak but nodded curtly. "Kamiya-san, is it? Come into my office where we can talk." Turning sharply on his heels, he strode a few feet away and entered a room through the open door.

Kaoru wasn't sure how but she managed to force her suddenly wobbly legs to stand. The unsteadiness was as much from the lack of blood circulation as to her purpose here. Taking a few, deep breaths, she tried to calm her jumping nerves. Kaoru reminded herself for the twenty-fifth time that she was doing the right thing. Telling the police everything she knew was best.

With that resolve, Kaoru followed him into the room where Saitou already sat behind the desk, waiting for her. The office was small, crammed full with two file cabinets, a large oak desk that was surprisingly devoid of papers, and two visitor chairs. His cigarette, stubbed into an ashtray on the desk, sputtered for the last time before dissipating into the air with a weary puff of smoke. The odor of stale cigarettes lingered in the air, inhaled with every breath she took. An overhead lamp flickered directly over the chairs, spot-lighting them for her.

Kaoru chose the left seat and slumped into it gratefully before wincing. She sat up and rubbed her tail bone ruefully. The chair was exactly the same as the one in the hallway but felt twice as hard.

"Now, Kamiya-san, I understand you have information regarding Battousai, also known as the Manslayer," Saitou said without preamble as soon as she sat down. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you know?" It seemed more like an order than a request.

Still disconcerted by his unwavering stare, Kaoru cleared her throat a few times before attempting to speak. Unsure of what to do with her hands since there were no arm rests, she laid them carefully on her knees, spasmodically gripping the joints to reassure herself. She was proud that her voice didn't squeak or break despite the renewed surge of nervousness. "I know where Battousai is," she blurted out.

Saitou didn't even blink. "I see. And how did you come about this information?"

Kaoru swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. This was the part that was giving her nightmares, the reason why she had come down to the police station in the first place. "I um … I saw him. Kill someone. The girl in the alley from yesterday."

She wasn't certain but she thought his gray eyes narrowed slightly. "And you waited until now to report it? Why?"

It was fair question, albeit an unwelcome one. Kaoru averted her gaze, partly in shame and partly because she just couldn't maintain eye contact with him for long; looking at Saitou made her feel like an insect being dissected. "Because I was scared," she said quietly. She had prided herself on being a strong woman but in the end, shock and fear had kept her from doing the right thing until now. It was a disgrace she would have to live with from now on.

"Scared of what? Did Battousai see you?"

Kaoru shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so. I mean, as soon as I saw what was going on, I ducked out of the way and ran home. I locked the door and didn't leave my apartment until today." She tried to suppress a shudder as the mental picture of blood spraying in the air rose in her mind. "He's my neighbor."

The chair squeaked as Saitou leaned back in his chair, regarding his visitor with an impassive expression. "Your neighbor, you say? What makes you think he's Battousai?"

"Well, he's new. He just moved in a few months ago," Kaoru explained. Her hands, now clasped together, turned bone white because of her grip. "I saw him in the alley. His .. his scar. And sword." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Sudden chills ran down her spine as the words sank into the smoke-heavy air. Kaoru's voice dropped to a whisper. "And his eyes."

"The alley was dark, Kamiya-san. How did you happen to see all of this?"

Despite the nerve-wracking admission she had just made, Saitou's words seemed to remain flat and unconvinced. Kaoru snapped her eyes open and glared at the Inspector. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I haven't heard anything to confirm or deny the truth of your information," Saitou said crisply. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Kaoru resisted the urge to tell him that smoking was a huge health hazard; the fumes in the room alone would probably give her lung cancer. "I'm merely asking you questions that will help me decide whether or not you actually did see Battousai murder the victim. Now, how could you see your neighbor kill this girl in the alley? From all reports, it was a dark night and there aren't any street lamps close enough to illuminate the area."

The slight derisive note in Saitou's voice caused a surge of anger to well up in Kaoru. After she had finally made the decision to go to the police then found the nerve to actually go there and share her information, all this man did was mock her! "I saw it," she said through gritted teeth, "because it wasn't completely dark. It was a little past five o'clock and the sun hadn't set yet."

Saitou suddenly stilled and his gaze sharpened on Kaoru. He carefully set the box of cigarettes down and leaned forward slightly. "Around five o'clock, you say?"

Confused at his sudden change in demeanor, she nodded. "Um, yeah. I usually get home from work around five and I pass by the alley to get to my apartment. Why?"

Saitou exhaled slowly as his gaze drifted past her thoughtfully to look at a stain on the wall. "The medical examiner estimated the woman's time of death to be between five and six o'clock. We did not leak that bit of information to the media and allowed them to speculate as to when the murder occurred. No one else knows about it."

"Oh." Kaoru thought about that for a moment. "So now do you believe me? Only someone who saw Battousai killing her would know that, right?"

A slow smirk dawned on Saitou's lips. "Not quite, Kamiya-san. I still have a few more questions left."

* * *

They broke into his apartment without knocking first. 

Kaoru waited outside with several other officers, arms wrapped around her as she anxiously listened to the garble of the radio communicator. She heard dull noises in the background as police officers shouted to one another. Succinct voices called out, "Clear!" several times before some inventive cursing aired.

Saitou stomped out of the apartment building a few minutes later, his body vibrating with unleashed anger. Kaoru tried not to cringe as the searing aura enveloped her when he drew closer.

Still, she had to ask. Licking her dry lips, Kaoru garnered up the courage to ask him, "What happened?"

Saitou paused next to her, his gray eyes flickering into a shade of blazing amber. "He's gone. There was nothing there."

Kaoru's heart sank. She had been too late in reporting this to the police. Why hadn't she done it right away?

As if reading her mind, Saitou said gruffly, "He's on the run again so we'll be watching the underground. We'll corner him eventually. But the next time you have vital news like this, I'll expect you to report it sooner rather than later. Information is only as good as its timeliness."

* * *

Kaoru unlocked the door to her apartment, sighing in relief as she stepped inside. After another hour of searching Kenshin's apartment for any clues and canvassing the other tenants in the building, the police finally let her go home with a stern reminder that if she saw her former neighbor again, she was to call Saitou immediately, day or night. Kaoru didn't want to speculate where Battousai disappeared to. She didn't know and couldn't venture a guess even when Saitou pressed her about it. 

Of course, now that all the adrenaline and her nervousness wore off, Kaoru wondered if she did the right thing after all. Perhaps it wasn't Kenshin she saw. Perhaps it was his amazing, look-alike twin who had killed the poor woman.

Or perhaps she was on her way to losing her mind, trying to second-guess herself.

Closing the door behind her, Kaoru made sure to bolt herself in and turn the lock back in position. Even though Battousai was gone, it never hurt to be too careful - especially not after what she had witnessed last night. Flipping on the light switch, she dropped her keys in her purse before tossing the bag onto the couch. Turning, she took a step forward before realizing she wasn't alone.

Kenshin stood there, leaning against the wall next to her balcony door. His head was bent but as she froze, heart racing in sudden fear, he slowly looked up, molten yellow gaze pinning her down in her position. His flame red hair was tied back at the nape of his neck but long bangs hid his eyes from her frightened gaze. Kaoru's eyes immediately settled on the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek – a scar that hadn't been there when she saw him in the past few months. The faint, white puckered lines stood out on his fair skin now, mocking her for being so blind. His sword was nowhere in sight. Kaoru wondered if that was good news for her or not. After all, there was no rule stating that Battousai had to use a sword to kill someone.

Unfolding his arms, her unwelcome visitor spoke, the voice low and accusing. "You told the police about me."

There was something different about him that caused the same flicker of nervousness she felt around Saitou to return full force. Kenshin – no, _Battousai_ had the same killing aura that could warn off a pride of hungry lions. There was a stillness about him that couldn't be taken as anything else but complete confidence in his own abilities, an untamed aura of barely leashed danger washing around him. The mild-mannered red-head Kaoru had known disappeared and in his place stood the manslayer of near legendary proportions.

All doubt as to Kenshin's true identity washed away in that one instant. Kaoru uncomfortably realized he looked quite capable of killing a woman in cold blood.

She thought she might have whimpered. But when Kenshin took a step forward, Kaoru's instinct for self-preservation jolted into action. No way was she going to stand by and allow herself to become another one of his numbered victims!

Looking around wildly, she spotted the closest thing to a weapon she could find on hand and lunged for it. As soon as her fingers closed around the plastic, Kaoru swung it in Battousai's direction, trying to hold it steadily in front, as if to ward off his presence. "S-stay back!" she warned him, waving the hanger around. She tried to look menacing but her shaking voice dispelled any idea of bravado.

Battousai merely smirked at her, taking another step in her direction. Kaoru backed up to maintain the same distance between them. "And what do you think you can do with that thing? Hang my jacket up to prove I was here?"

"Come any closer and I'll show you!" she snapped. His amusement helped bolster her anger enough to steady her grip on the hanger. Her body automatically shifted into a defensive position, thanks to her kendo training in the past. Her father had made her learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her family's sword style. If she got out of this alive, Kaoru promised herself silently, she would go back to training again for self-defense.

In response to her challenge, Battousai shifted closer, a deadly ripple of grace. Kaoru shrank back further, her back hitting the wall as she ran out of room. Her eyes darted to the door. It would take too long to unbolt and unlock it to escape. By the time she was even halfway done, Battousai probably could have killed her three times.

As if reading her mind, he smirked. "You can try and escape. It would be amusing to see that. But in the end, you'll realize there's no way out, Kaoru-dono." She shuddered at the name that he had always called her before, somehow finding it wrong that he still addressed her with the honorific. Kenshin's eyes fell half-shut as he noticed her reaction. "Hmm, you like that, do you?" he purred.

Did he think she would have feelings for a killer like him? Perhaps she had had a small crush on her quiet neighbor but any thoughts of that had been wiped out yesterday. "Stop it! You're not the man I knew!" Kaoru said harshly. "Don't pretend you're really Himura Kenshin because you aren't!"

Inexplicably, he snorted. "All right, then. Tell me who you think I am."

His confident stance reminded her of that night. Her mind flashed back to the spray of blood dribbling down the alley wall and the woman falling under the crimson-stained sword. She had lain there, limp as a rag doll while the red-head calmly wiped the blade on her shirt to clean it. Kaoru blinked several times to rid herself of the memory. "You're Battousai the manslayer," she whispered.

Without warning, he ripped the hanger out of her hands so fast she stumbled forward a few steps. But before Kaoru found her balance, Battousai slithered behind her and pinned her hands back between their bodies. His other hand held her chin in a firm grip as he leaned forward, hot breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Then you are right." His grip on her tightened and Kaoru winced at the painful pinching. "Now that we've established my identity, what should we do now, Kaoru-dono? Since you're so good at figuring things out, tell me what to do next." His voice mocked her and she almost felt the sneer on his lips.

Kaoru closed her eyes, suddenly regretting a lot of things in her life. She regretted not being able to fight one last time with Yahiko, the brazen teenage boy whom she considered her brother. She regretted not telling Megumi just how much she appreciated her friendship and the crazy times they had spent together. She regretted not giving Sano the last dumpling when he had practically begged for it two nights ago.

But she did not regret doing the right thing in turning Kenshin in. He was far too dangerous to be allowed loose in society. His erratic behavior tonight proved that beyond doubt. And if it meant her death, she would do everything she could to stop him. For the sake of her friends and family.

So she whispered as best she could, considering the fierce grip on her chin. "You should turn yourself into the police."

Long silence fell over the apartment for the space of fifteen heartbeats before she was suddenly spun around and a hot mouth crashed upon hers. Dizzy from the sudden motion, Kaoru stood there for what seemed like forever as her mind tried to comprehend what just happened. One moment Battousai was going to kill her and the next he was kissing her?

And he was a good kisser, she had to admit. His surprisingly soft lips molded on hers with sudden gentleness. There was no force, just a pleasant pressure that eventually coaxed an approving moan from her throat. Their heated breaths mingled until it dampened their cheeks. He held both her arms in each hand but his grip was no longer painful, merely to keep her still so he could ravish her lips over and over again.

When his rough tongue swept her bottom lip, Kaoru finally realized she was kissing Battousai. Her mother had probably rolled over in her grave, seeing her daughter making out with a bona fide killer. She mustered enough strength to yank her head back and gave him her best glare even as her body wailed at the sudden loss of contact and heat. "What are you doing, you pervert?" she demanded as fiercely as she could. Kaoru knew her cheeks were flushed and to save her pride she pretended it was from anger.

Battousai merely smiled slowly, licking his lips in an unbelievably sexy gesture that would have felled a lesser woman. As it was, Kaoru suddenly had a hard time remembering how to breathe. "I've been wanting to do that for months. You have quite an addicting taste, just as I expected. And your reaction was a surprise but very welcome." He let go of her arms and stepped backwards towards the balcony, holding her gaze with his hypnotic golden eyes. "It's been a pleasure, Sweet. I'll make sure to come back for you soon, all right?"

"What? Wait, no!" But before Kaoru had even moved a step, Battousai turned, slid the balcony door open and jumped over the railing in one continuous motion. Heart nearly stopping at the sudden, near-suicidal move, she ran out, leaning over the railing for any sign of the red-headed man. Was he insane? Sure, she was only on the second floor, but a jump like that could easily sprain an ankle if he wasn't careful.

But there was no Battousai sprawled on the ground below, groaning in pain. He wasn't hobbling off to the nearest hideout or wherever criminals went to. There wasn't even a person on the street.

It was as if he vanished into nothingness.

* * *

Re-edited 10.7.07**  
**


	2. Any Friend of Battousai's

Warnings: See Rating.

Beta: The fantabulous Laegdin

* * *

"_Do you know anyone whom Battousai might have been in contact with?"_

_Kaoru gulped; she hadn't realized he would ask this question. Answering it truthfully would only get Sano in trouble._

_Apparently, Saitou recognized her hesitation and his eyes narrowed. Leaning over the desk, his aura took on a more menacing impression. "Let me assure you, Kamiya-san, we aren't going to necessarily arrest these people. We just want to question them about what they know about Battousai." He sat back and straightened the cuff of his left sleeve nonchalantly. "However, if I find that you are lying to me, you will regret doing so. And believe me, I _will_ find out."_

_The steel tone underlying his words convinced Kaoru that he was not joking. She considered trying to convince Saitou that Sano wasn't really dangerous or anything, he just had bad taste in … well, almost everything. But as she met the police inspector's gaze, Kaoru realized he would have no compassion for foolish rooster-heads no matter how much she begged. She fought back the urge to squirm in her chair like an errant child under his stern gaze. _Sano, forgive me, _she thought silently. Clearing her throat, she said softly, "I only know two. Shinomori Aoshi and Sagara Sanosuke."_

_Saitou sat back in his chair, lips curving up into a feral smile upon recognizing a name. "Sagara."_

* * *

Nightmares kept Kaoru up all night, just as it had the day before. Finally, at six am, she gave up trying to sleep and stomped into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She had already notified her boss that she was taking a few personal days off while Kaoru tried to get her life back in order. Heaven only knew she had more than enough time saved up and she definitely needed the time for things to return back to normal. 

Setting the kettle on the stovetop for the water to boil, Kaoru leaned her hip against the counter and stared blankly at the red pot. If she were honest with herself, it wasn't just the nightmares that had kept her up. It was also that kiss. The hot lips seared onto hers, the faint taste of salt and other spices, the dim realization that Battousai, no matter his reputation, was still a man …

"Argh, stop thinking about it!" she ordered herself sternly. To emphasize her point, she seized her arm in a hearty pinch.

It hurt but neither did it keep her thoughts from wandering back to Battousai.

Sighing in disgust at her lack of control, Kaoru pulled out a teabag and plopped it in an empty mug. As soon as the kettle whistled, she turned off the stove and poured the hot water into the cup before wandering to her living room. Where the kiss had taken place.

Kaoru groaned out loud. Now would be a good time to find her bokken. Perhaps a nice whack to her own head would help keep her mind focused on facts instead of her careening emotions. At this point, she was almost desperate enough to try.

Kenshin's sudden appearance also brought another dilemma to mind. Sinking onto the couch, Kaoru held the mug with both hands, inhaling the clean, fresh scent of jasmine in her tea. "I should call Saitou," she mumbled to the teabag. "I should tell him of Battousai's night visit to my apartment."

But really, would that accomplish anything? Kenshin hadn't told her where he was going. In fact, he hadn't said anything except he that had wanted to kiss her all those months ago. And really, that was the last thing she wanted to tell Saitou or even dwell on the thought. So telling the police would only give her another three hours in the torture chair at the station while Saitou went over every single word of their conversation. And all this just to conclude she had no information in the first place.

Not Kaoru's idea of fun. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was to tell Saitou about her love life.

No, not love life. She couldn't afford to think like that.

Kaoru dropped her head into her hands. From the first moment she had met Kenshin several months ago as her new neighbor, Kaoru had felt an attraction to the shy, soft-spoken man who seemed about as harmless as a newborn kitten. Kenshin had always treated her courteously like a true gentleman and Sano seemed pleased they got along well.

"Hah!" Kaoru muttered bitterly. Too bad the kitten had claws sharper than Megumi's tongue when the doctor was riled up. Kenshin was actually Battousai, the Manslayer of legend, the most notorious criminal in the city, and the killer of one hundred people. One hundred! Could she be more any more perverted than having lustful feelings towards a man who was an infamous murderer?

Yet while Kaoru remembered his golden eyes gleaming from under the long, crimson bangs, the gentle touch of his lips reminded her of the man she had thought was Himura Kenshin.

Which brought up another point: why hadn't Battousai killed her? He obviously knew she was responsible for pointing the police in his direction and accused her as much. Did a man who killed over one hundred people have enough compassion to spare the life of a slightly nerdy biologist?

Kaoru stared at the teabag floating innocuously in the water, yielding no answers to the zillion questions she had. The faint pounding in her temple was a good indication all this uncertainty would lead to a great, big headache. She sighed and set her mug down on the coffee table. Unfortunately, none of her current thoughts helped her make any decisions. Should she tell Saitou or not tell Saitou? Kaoru wasn't in the mood for another lengthy discourse on every syllable her former neighbor uttered. And she didn't know anything else that would help the police find him. Kenshin had only said he would come back for her.

Kaoru blinked as she suddenly remembered he had actually spoken those words. That gave her the excuse she needed. Perhaps it was best to see what would happen next. If – and a very big if at that – Kenshin ever did return, the first thing she would do is whack him over the head with her bokken. While he was all swirly-eyed and counting birdies, she would run over to the phone and call Saitou. He would come, lock Battousai up, and her life could return to normal again.

The thought of Kenshin being locked up in a prison for life - or worse - unsettled Kaoru somewhat. But the plan seemed otherwise sound and she felt relieved to have thought up a workable plan. Suddenly feeling exhaustion overcome her sleep-deprived body, Kaoru pulled the afghan off her couch and wrap it around herself before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Missy! Open up already!"

The pounding on the door roused her from her nap. Kaoru slowly sat up and looked at her clock groggily. Realizing she had actually slept for almost an hour and a half, she lurched to her feet and stumbled to the door, trying to figure out how to work the complicated set-up on it. Kaoru finally remembered out how to undo the bolt and tumbled the lock free before she yanked the door open, catching Sano in mid-pound. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked in irritation, stepping aside to let him in.

Sagara Sanosuke thrust his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he ambled inside. "I went to visit you at work but they said you suddenly took some time off. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right." Since Kaoru hadn't mentioned using her vacation days, Sano had been a little worried that something happened. After all, she was practically a workaholic.

His worry had increased when he had noticed the gaggle of tv reporters outside, all trying to peer through the door of the apartment building as he went in. Something had definitely happened and Kaoru not being at work was far too much of a coincidence for him.

Trying to appear casual, Sano wandered throughout the apartment before he was satisfied everything seemed normal. Except, he noted, her bookcase had been moved so that it mostly blocked the balcony doors. No one could enter or exit without having to squeeze through the remaining space.

More awake now, Kaoru remembered she had a bone to pick with her friend. A very large bone. She pushed her front door shut and watched Sano with narrowed azure eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh, yes, everything's fine and dandy," she said sarcastically, "considering it's not every day that a girl realizes Battousai the Manslayer happens to be her acquaintance and neighbor." Kaoru thrust an accusing finger at him. "You knew about Kenshin, didn't you? I could kill you for keeping that a secret!"

Something flickered in Sano's chocolate eyes as he slowly drew himself up from his usually slouched position. "Did something happen to Kenshin?" he asked slowly.

Kaoru wished she had something handy to throw at her friend. Or even her trusty bokken so she could whack him on the head with it. "Are you paying attention to me?" she demanded. "Kenshin is _Battousai_. He's a dangerous criminal and the police have been looking for him for years! You knew about him and you didn't tell anyone about him!"

Sano lifted his hands up, palm out in a gesture of placation. "There's a lot more to this than that, Missy," he said rather calmly. "Look, just tell me what happened and I'll share what I know, all right?"

Kaoru stared hard at Sano who suddenly seemed far more serious than she had ever seen him. It was as if a mask had been cast aside and he was no longer the same freeloading gambling-addicted ex-punk she had known for years. Had Sano also hidden his true identity just as Kenshin had done? She could hardly believe there was a side to him she had never seen before.

All these sudden changes in her life were taking a heavy emotional toll on her. Kaoru genuinely felt hurt that someone whom she considered a good friend – albeit an annoying one – would hide something so vital from her. Did she really know the real Sagara Sanosuke?

The thundering in her temples that had faded with her nap reappeared and nearly doubled in intensity. There wasn't enough medicine in the world to relieve her of this pain.

"Kaoru? Are you all right?"

The concern in his voice, coupled with the actual use of her name, sent a stab of pain through her heart. Kaoru massaged her head with the tips of her fingers. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Sano," she said wearily. "I thought I knew Kenshin but I was proved so wrong about that. And then I learn you're keeping secrets from me. Who can I trust now?"

A flash of panic crossed Sano's face and he strode to her side in an instant, settling his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Missy, I know you think I've lied to you, but there were good reasons for it. Just trust me on this, all right? Let me explain what's going on and then you can decide whether or not I'm the same guy you've known for the past six years." His chocolate eyes unconsciously pled with her to give him the benefit of the doubt.

And Kaoru gave in because she knew she couldn't just cut off years of friendship based on events she still didn't even understand. Everything had happened so quickly and no one – least of all Saitou – had answered any questions she had. She owed it to Sano to listen this one time.

But she was still going to whack him with her bokken as soon as she dug it out from her closet somewhere. Oh, yes, he was still going to pay for lying to her.

There must have been some sort of answer in her eyes because Sano sighed in relief. "Come on, let's sit down since this is going to be a little difficult to understand." He paused and glanced at the kitchen. "On the other hand, I haven't had breakfast yet …"

Kaoru scowled; they could be dying and Sano would still try and wheedle free food from her. "Forget it, Sagara. Explanations first. If they're good enough, I _may_ let you have the last frozen waffle."

He frowned but accepted her edict. Flopping down on the couch, he waited until Kaoru curled up on the other end. "Okay, first thing's first. What happened? How did you find out about Kenshin?"

Kaoru wanted to argue that he should go first but realized it would make more sense if she told her side of the story before getting any details. With a disgruntled sigh, she leaned back against the cushion. "Before I begin, I just want to ask you one question: are you taking part in Battousai's um ... activities?"

Sano blinked. "Are you asking me if I've killed anyone before? No, I swear it."

Exhaling slowly, Kaoru allowed herself a sigh of relief. The earnest expression on his face was sincere enough for her to believe in him. "All right, then." She began by briefly describing the scene in the alley. She took care not to mention too many details since doing so would bring the bloody memory back again. She had seen it one too many times in her head already. "What else could I do? I had to turn Kenshin in," she said flatly, giving Sano a pointed look.

He seemed to miss the jibe completely. "Then what?" he prompted.

Kaoru frowned. "Then I talked to Inspector Saitou who asked me a zillion questions before he and some men went over to search the apartment. They went inside but Kenshin was already gone by then." She frowned, realizing suddenly how odd that was. "But how in the world did Kenshin know the police were looking for him? I didn't tell anyone what I saw, not even Megumi."

Sano appeared deep in thought which startled and amused Kaoru at the same time. She had never seen him look so serious and while it was a nice change, it was also a bit disconcerting. "I may have a few ideas on that, but let's move on for now," he said. "Then what happened?"

Kaoru could feel a blush blossoming in her cheeks as she remembered the next sequence of events. "Um, after the police finally left, I came home. Kenshin was waiting for me here."

Sano's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly. "What did he say?"

"Um … he asked if I had turned him into the police. I threatened him with a hanger – that had better not be a smirk on your face, Sagara, or I'll wipe it off with sandpaper – and he grabbed it from me." The flush deepened until Kaoru was certain she was as red as a fire engine. "He uh … kissed me …"

"He what?"

The outraged tone in his voice almost made Kaoru smile. Sano had always been protective of her when it came to guys and while it was a little embarrassing every time she went out on a date, she was also rather touched that he was so concerned about her safety. And there was nothing better to bring out his big brother streak than a kiss from a friend.

One hot and heavy kiss, at that. But Kaoru would rather have her arms twisted off than admit that to Sano.

So she shrugged and nodded. "After that, he left. Through the balcony door." It had been a pain to move the bookcase but Kaoru figured it was a necessary precaution on her part.

Sano automatically slid his gaze to the balcony and realized why Kaoru had moved the tall shelf until it nearly blocked the entrance. He nodded in approval. "I see. And that's it?"

"Well …" Kaoru wasn't sure if she really believed he would return as he said, but Kenshin was still a murderer. Maybe telling Sano would open up his eyes to the truth. "He said that he'd come back for me. And I don't think it was to thank me for doing my duty as a citizen, if you know what I mean."

Brows furrowing into a deep frown, Sano mulled her words over for a long while. "Do you think he meant he was going to hurt you?" he asked at last.

Relieved that he was taking the situation seriously, Kaoru forced herself to ponder the question. The fear that she felt every time Battousai was mentioned wasn't exactly for her life. For her body, maybe, but he had never overtly threatened her. It was his presence that felt so overwhelming. "Well, Kenshin didn't leave because the police were breaking down the door."

Sano raised a brow at her. "So if he wanted to harm you, he would have done so right away."

She shrugged. "I guess. But I don't know, maybe he likes making his victims all squirmy and nervous before he decides to kill them."

Even as Kaoru spoke, Sano shook his head. "That's not Kenshin's style. He's very straight-forward and to the point. If he wanted you dead, he would have killed you already."

The blunt words weren't exactly what Kaoru wanted to hear. She suppressed a shiver at Sano's matter-of-fact attitude. Since when did he take topics such as life and death so lightly? Had Battousai done that to him?

Still, Kaoru now had to admit her own fear of the manslayer wasn't for her life. It seemed rather odd that she was afraid of him but not because he might kill her. It was just …

Sano had an annoying smirk on his face that just begged to be wiped off. "And anyway, when Kenshin said he'll come back, I don't think he meant to harm you. He always casually asked questions about you. You know, about what you like and if you had a boyfriend or something. The man practically worships the ground where you walk."

That seemed a little too hard to believe even if it was something Kaoru sort of hoped for. Trying to hide her embarrassment at his words, she scowled at her friend. "Don't even joke about these things, Sano. Battousai doesn't worship the ground for anyone."

"I'm not joking. Come on, Missy, you know I wouldn't do that. I think I'd know what he's feeling a,lot better than you do."

It was definitely time to change the subject. Thinking about this any more would give her a bigger headache and more things to obsess over. Sano's words gave her the perfect opening to ask her questions and Kaoru seized the change in topic eagerly. She sat up straight and fixed her best intimidating glare at her friend. "It's your turn. Just how long have you known Kenshin was really Battousai, anyway?"

Realizing he shouldn't push the issue anymore, Sano held his hands up again in surrender. "Whoa, slow down there, Missy. I'll answer your questions as best I can but there's something else you need to know first. Kenshin's secrets and reasons are his own and I won't be able to tell you exactly why he's doing what he's doing."

Kaoru frowned. "Can't or won't?" she asked.

He considered her question for a long moment. It was nice that he was taking her so seriously. "Both," Sano said at last. "There are some things I know but can't say because it's not my place. And I don't know everything that's going on either. I can guess at a few things but I don't think it's right that I tell you things that haven't been confirmed yet. It's best that we stick to the truths we have for now."

She mulled over his words before nodding in agreement. "Fair enough."

Sano smiled at her. "Good. As for how long I've known Kenshin's secret, I'd say pretty much since I met him a few years ago."

Kaoru blinked at him. "A few _years_?" she repeated in disbelief. The urge to clobber her friend over the head returned twofold.

"Now, now, Missy, don't get all worked up about it. Kenshin saved my life."

There was a long pause as she absorbed that bit of news. Kaoru took a deep breath. "He what?"

Sano nodded in confirmation. "Saved my life. Do you remember about three and a half years ago I owed some money to a loan shark who promised to break every bone in my body if I didn't pay him within a week? Well, he was about to make good on that promise when Kenshin showed up. I'd never seen a man move so fast in my life. The fight was over within seconds and Ikuya was dead."

"But why didn't he kill you, too? I mean, you witnessed Battousai committing murder!"

A wry smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "He said he doesn't kill innocent people." Sano tilted his head slightly and added, "Though he did scold me about gambling too much and finding myself in debt to loan sharks."

Kaoru slanted him a skeptical glance. "Battousai said that to you?"

"_Kenshin_ said that to me." Sano sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Look, I know you think he's some crazy killer guy who runs around murdering people for money or something, but he's not. Kenshin is a good guy and I know he has his reasons for doing what he's doing."

She stared at him. "So you're saying the police are wrong in accusing him of killing about a hundred people?"

Sano shook his head. "I'm not excusing his methods at all. But I don't think we should judge him without finding out why he's doing this. It's not for money, I know that. Ikuya probably had a small fortune on him but Kenshin didn't even bother going for it. He said that's not why he killed the guy."

Kaoru placed her fingertips on each side of her head. "I don't think I can buy this, Sano. How can someone who kills people be a good guy?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this one, Missy," he insisted. "Kenshin isn't the enemy here."

"I saw him slaughter a woman in the alley." Kaoru rubbed her bleary eyes before meeting her friend's gaze. "How does that not make him an enemy?"

Sano nodded sympathetically. "I know it's tough to believe, especially after you saw him in action, but I won't change my mind about this. I don't know what the woman was doing or saying, but there's a reason for everything he does. Reasons that we don't understand at the moment. If it helps, think of him like a soldier who has to kill for the good of the people."

This was getting too convoluted for Kaoru's peace of mind. Imagining Kenshin as some sort of vigilante man didn't sway her at all. She just couldn't understand how killing a person wasn't a bad thing. Murder was wrong no matter which way people looked at it. "I don't know, Sano. Are you sure Battousai didn't scramble your brains or something while saving your life?" she asked.

Sano scowled at her. "Hey, give me some credit here! Do you honestly think I'd introduce you to someone whom I didn't trust?"

She returned his glare with one of her own. "No, but how could you introduce anyone to a killer, no matter how good his intentions were?"

He winced at that and his head dropped a little. "I guess I shouldn't have done that. But he seemed so … lonely. I don't know, most of the time when I see him, I barely remember that he's Battousai. To me, he's just Himura Kenshin."

"A lovely sentiment. If only that was true," Kaoru said dryly. "Look, Sano, we have another dilemma. Kenshin or Battousai or whatever he wants to call himself is wanted by the police. You're aiding a known criminal. I had to give your name to Inspector Saitou and now I'm sure the police want to question you. What are you going to do?"

Sano shrugged, looking supremely unconcerned. "I guess I'll have to go into hiding for a while or something. Who else did you name?"

"Just that Shinomori guy I ran into a few times." Kaoru studied him for a long moment, searching for any signs of anger or hurt. "I'm sorry for this, Sano, but I had to. Saitou said he only wanted to question you."

"Don't feel bad, Missy, I know you didn't want to. Besides, I know how Saitou works so don't worry about it."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

A rueful grin touched Sano's lips. "Yeah. He and I have had a few run-ins during my turbulent years as a street fighter. He'd like nothing more than to lock me up in some hellhole and melt the key into scrap metal."

"Great," she muttered. No wonder Saitou had smiled like a wolf getting a whiff of his prey when she mentioned Sano's name.

He grinned again and rose from the couch. "Listen, I'm going to get in touch with Ice Man to warn him. Don't worry so much, Missy. You did what you thought was right. Kenshin is probably safe for now and eventually Saitou will get bored of chasing after me. He's got better things to do than to track me down."

"He wants Battousai very badly. I don't think he's going to give up as easily as you think."

Sano grimaced at the truth of her words. "That's what makes Saitou so annoying. He's about as persistent as a gnat. Take care of yourself, Missy. I'll call you later."

Kaoru watched him head for the door before she spoke again. "Sano? Do you really think we can trust Kenshin?'

He flashed her a grim smile over his shoulder, one hand on the door knob. "I'm about to stake my life on it. Let's just hope this time my gamble is a lucky one."

And with that comment, he shut the door behind him.

* * *

A wisp of smoke curled up as the cigarette flared to life for a moment before dying down to an ember of gray ash. The flash of light briefly illuminated Saitou's angular features staring contemplatively at the wall in front of him. The stain which, if one squinted just right, could resemble the face of a dragon, fierce and protective. Much like a wolf.

But two predators never got along well together.

The faint beams spilling inside his open door from the hall lights reflected just enough brightness for him to see the list that lay on his desk. The list contained the names of the one hundred or so victims who had fallen under the manslayer's sword. Saitou dropped his eyes to stare at the paper again. "What are you up to now, Battousai?" he murmured. "What was your purpose in killing Handa?"

While he was still in thought, a shadow fell upon his desk, blocking the light. Irritated at the sudden intrusion, Saitou looked up and noticed one of his subordinates hovering at the threshold uncertainly. With the light at the person' back, he couldn't tell exactly who it was. "What is it?" he asked sharply.

"Sir, Officer Notoya called in to say that suspect Sagara Sanosuke was seen leaving Kamiya-san's apartment building." The voice, while nervous, relayed the message succinctly enough for Saitou to be satisfied.

Saitou, expecting the news, nodded. "Very good. Call Chou and have him follow Sagara. I want Notoya to continue watching the building. If anyone else goes in or out that matches the description of the people I gave him, I want to know immediately."

The office saluted. "Yes, sir!" Wheeling around on his heels, he marched away.

Saitou directed his gaze back to the list on his desk as a smirk dawned on his lips. "Keep running if you want, Battousai. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Re-edited 10.7.07 


	3. WellMeaning Concerns

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted and owned to its respective owner(s), of which I am not one.

* * *

Warnings: AU.

* * *

_"Why didn't you recognize your neighbor was Battousai sooner?"_

_Kaoru had been ready for this question since the answer was actually quite simple. "He didn't have that scar on his face when I saw him all the other times. And his eyes were more violet, not gold." She paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "He can change his eye color? What an interesting phenomenon."_

_"Perhaps when I find him, we can all sit down with a cup of tea and ask how he does that," Saitou drawled. "In the mean time, what do you mean he didn't have his scar? It's quite real, I assure you."_

_Kaoru shrugged, ignoring his sarcasm. Funny how the more time she spent with him in his stifling, cigarette-stinking office, the easier it was to do that. "I'm guessing maybe make-up or a skin patch. I'm not sure. I did think one cheek was a slightly different color than the other. I just thought he was one of those people who tanned unevenly or something. It's not like I make it a habit going around trying to see if all the red-heads in the city have a scar on his cheek."_

_"And you're certain the scar was in the shape of a cross on his _left_ side?" Saitou pressed._

_Kaoru didn't even hesitate. The picture was so fresh in her mind she didn't even have to search through her memory again. She nodded and said firmly, "I'm positive."_

_

* * *

_

Himura Kenshin absently scratched his left cheek, staring out of the diner window to watch the flow of cars zip by in the early morning hours. He was hunched in a booth by himself, a neglected cup of tea at his elbow. The restaurant was rather quiet since he was only one of two customers lingering inside, watching the world from within a glass cube. But it was his fate to change destiny rather than allow it to go its own way. Today would prove no exception to that rule.

The door chimed open and a tall, dark haired man entered the diner. His frigid gaze swept the room in the span of two seconds before he turned and made his way towards Kenshin. As he moved, his long trench coat flared out to reveal dark, pressed trousers and a black turtleneck, encasing a lean body that rippled with feline grace. As he passed by the waitress, she actually drooled on the counter.

He ignored her and instead slid into the booth across from Kenshin. Studying his friend's face for a long moment, he finally said, "You look better without that skin patch on your cheek."

Kenshin offered him a rueful smile, remembering his shock at how different he looked without the scar he had borne for most of his life. "I don't know. I appreciate the anonymity, even if the thing is rather itchy. It'll probably give me a rash or something." He scratched his cheek again, half-heartedly irritated.

"Stop touching your skin, you'll make it worse." There was a pause as he waved away an approaching waitress before turning back to his companion. "You called me earlier than expected."

Kenshin nodded. "I had some trouble in the city."

"You were recognized by the Kamiya woman. I had anticipated it would happen eventually."

A half smile lurked on the red-head's lips at the not-so-subtle censure in his friend's voice. "You always expect the worst, Aoshi."

Shinomori Aoshi inclined his head slightly, apparently unperturbed by the wry comment. "Yet I am rarely disappointed. You have completed the mission?"

Kenshin nodded again. "The message has already been sent to Hiko. How did you know Kaoru was involved in this?"

"It was on the news late last night and this morning. The police raided your apartment. There were several shots of the crowds and she was with the police officers. It did not take me long to realize she was the most probable cause for your disappearance. How did she recognize you?"

The shorter man shrugged nonchalantly, striving for a casual tone even though he already knew how Aoshi would react. "She saw me while I was executing Handa Michi for her betrayal. I must admit, I rather admire her courage to go to the police with her knowledge."

Aoshi exhaled slowly, the disapproval palpable in his words. "If you knew she was there, you should have eliminated her to prevent any possibility of backlash in the future. You are far too notorious as it is."

Kenshin scoffed at the ridiculous suggestion. "And killing an innocent woman wouldn't garner attention?"

"Murders occur in the city every day," Aoshi said evenly. "She would have been assumed to be just another victim."

A brief frown crossed the red-head's face, slightly perturbed at his friend's dispassionate comments about Kaoru. After all, Aoshi had been introduced to her as well. It was one thing to be able to discuss killing someone he hadn't met before; it was another to talk about taking the life of an acquaintance. How could he be so matter-of-fact about killing someone whom he knew personally? "Your cynicism is making you far too dour, Aoshi."

"And your feelings for the Kamiya woman are clouding your judgment. She is not one of us. She would not understand."

There was nothing Kenshin could say to that so he didn't try. Instead, he glanced out the window of the diner again, watching the steady stream of cars barrel by. "She is a brave woman," he said softly. "She did what others never have done." He could still see her, clinging to her courage despite her obvious fear of him. Kaoru had drawn herself up straight to meet his threat head on, jaw set in resolve. No one else had ever dared to oppose him. No one had ever told him to turn himself into the police. No one except one woman whom he had admired the first time he had met her.

Kamiya Kaoru wasn't what many people would consider a gorgeous woman but to Kenshin, she was beautiful. It was more than her long, glossy dark hair, flashing azure eyes and slender figure. There was a quiet, luminous quality in her that beckoned to something inside Kenshin that he couldn't explain. She was a surprising mixture of brashness and modesty, of brilliance and determination. She had a tender, loving side yet was also prone to scolding the people she cared about. Her vocal and physical demonstration of that temper always made him smile – especially when he wasn't at the receiving end of it.

Every time Kenshin saw her, his whole being felt infinitely better. He could spend a lifetime in Kaoru's presence and he knew that feeling would never fade. He liked to think that, in another lifetime, perhaps they might have had a chance to be together. But now, in this present, he wasn't certain he dared to keep his promise and return for Kaoru.

After all, she had called him 'Battousai'. And while Kenshin hadn't appreciated that name coming from her lips, how could he argue with it when, to everyone else, he was a manslayer? He didn't like the fear in her eyes, either, as she had faced him down. Still, he knew it was merely a natural reaction upon meeting the one the news media called the 'bloodiest killer in all of history.' Even so, she had held up rather well and that made her all the more intriguing. Kaoru was a special woman and Kenshin was glad he had met her.

"I can admire her tenacity and fortitude, but she may quickly become a liability, Himura," Aoshi was saying. "There might come a day when she must be silenced for the greater good."

Silent protest immediately welled up within Kenshin, protective instincts he didn't know he possessed kicking in at the vague threat. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No one will touch her, Aoshi. I will make that clear right now. She is an innocent woman in all of this and I will not sully what we consider our 'noble cause' to do something so dishonorable."

"If it is required of us then we must do it," Aoshi said, keeping his gaze steady on Kenshin's face even as he noted the violet eyes melting into burnished gold. A menacing aura flared up from his companion so quickly Aoshi nearly flinched from the sheer power directed at him.

The thought of Kaoru suffering in any way was unacceptable. Those who would dare harm her would be taught a permanent lesson. The manslayer's expression hardened as he locked eyes with his friend. "I mean it, Aoshi. She is to be left alone. She did her duty as a citizen and there is nothing else she can do or say to compromise us." Kenshin returned his look with a cold stare of his own. No one was going to harm Kaoru, least of all his allies.

After studying his face for a long moment, the taller man seemed to relent as he finally inclined his head and dropped the subject altogether. "If you are ready, I have your next mission."

Kenshin slowly relaxed, the violent sensation gradually ebbing away as he nodded. "I'm prepared. Who is next?"

* * *

Kaoru wasn't surprised when Megumi breezed through the door of her apartment only a scant hour after Sano had left. In fact, to prepare for her friend's inevitable visit, she had readied the coffee maker which she turned on as soon as the tumble of the locks was heard. 

Megumi shut the door behind her. Dropping the paper bag she was carrying on the couch, she slipped out of her coat and hung it neatly in the closet before turning to Kaoru. "Care to explain why you were all over the news about Battousai this morning?" she asked in a sugary, sweet voice. Kaoru recognized that tone as 'I'm as mad as hell that you put yourself in danger and you didn't tell me about it.'

Kaoru barely stifled a sigh she knew her friend wouldn't appreciate. Maybe she should just tape record herself so she wouldn't have to keep telling what happened over and over again. "It's a long story. Coffee will be ready in a minute. Are those danishes you brought?"

They were. While Megumi restrained herself until the coffee percolated, Kaoru happily pulled out the box of warm, sugary goodness that would serve as their breakfast. They were still fresh out of the oven from a nearby bakery so she didn't even need to reheat them. Transferring two of them onto separate plates, Kaoru slid one across the table to Megumi and flopped down on a chair. It was only then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Megumi, why aren't you at the clinic?"

The doctor didn't even bother glancing her way, eyes glued on the coffee pot as it slowly filled with the dark liquid. "Took the day off, considering the newspaper is filled with stories about how my best friend somehow got herself involved with Battousai." She shook her head in exasperation. "Only you, Kaoru. Only you."

"It wasn't by choice, you know," Kaoru mumbled. "I didn't ask for this."

"They also mentioned Sanosuke was wanted for questioning by the police. I told you to stop hanging out with that rooster-head. He's nothing but trouble." Megumi pulled out two mugs, the container of sugar, and creamer in anticipation of her life's blood. "I bet he's disappeared too, hasn't he?"

Kaoru frowned at her danish. "He's a good friend, Megumi. You have to give him a chance to prove himself." She scraped part of the icing off her pastry before looking up. "Are you still upset about Sano asking you out?"

"I wasn't upset by him asking me out, I was upset by him asking me out every day for _two years_," Megumi said patiently. She poured out the coffee into each mug and stirred in the proper amount of sugar and creamer before bringing the cups over and setting it down on the table. "And no, that has nothing to do with it. He still has contacts in the criminal world, Kaoru. You're the only one too naïve to believe it."

"It's not a crime to be a friend to a criminal," she argued. "And the last thing I'm going to do is tell Sano who he should be friends with. I don't understand why you hate him so much after all this time. And this is even after he drove three hours to pick us up after your car broke down in the middle of the road last year." Kaoru picked up her coffee and took a sip.

Megumi sighed. "All right, that was a very nice thing for him to do, I admit. But I still can't help but worry. And now that he's known as a 'subject of interest' to the police because of Battousai, I feel like I've been vindicated in my suspicions."

"We knew Kenshin, too," Kaoru pointed out quietly.

"Sano introduced us to Kenshin. He's barely an acquaintance to us. And might I remind you I had my suspicions about Kenshin from the start?"

A wry smile twisted Kaoru's lips. "You're suspicious about everybody, Megumi. Even me, and we've been friends for years!"

Megumi slanted her a frigid glare normally reserved for those whom she believed were being deliberately obtuse. "Don't change the subject, Kaoru. Promise me you'll stay away from Sano, all right?"

Kaoru sighed in exasperation at the ridiculous request. "I'm not going to promise you something when I don't intend to keep it. I'm fine, Megumi. There's no need to worry."

A frown crossed the doctor's face and she took a long sip of her coffee. There was an awkward silence while both women stubbornly refused to give in to the other. Finally, Megumi sighed in resignation. "All right, tell me what happened that got you tangled up in this thing."

Kaoru didn't particularly want to tell her story all over again, especially since Megumi would insist on every last detail on the killing she witnessed. But there was no way around it so she gave in, if not particularly gracefully. She patiently recounted struggling with the decision to go to the police and the grueling interview with Saitou. She then described the raid into Kenshin's apartment only to find out he had already disappeared. But she didn't tell her about Kenshin's visit – no need to get yelled at for that, too.

Megumi frowned throughout the whole story, holding her mug with both hands. "He must have known you were there when he killed the poor woman, Kaoru," she said at last. "Why else would he have vanished so quickly afterwards?"

"If he saw me, why didn't he attack me afterwards or something?" Kaoru pointed out. "I think he just finished with his … whatever and just left the city. It would be pretty stupid of him to stick around and get caught."

"Think about it, Kaoru. He took the time to find an apartment and establish himself as a neighbor in the building. He was seen around frequently. If Battousai was only here to kill that woman, why didn't he just do it and leave? There's no reason for him to go through all that work and then disappear after finishing with a simple killing."

Kaoru frowned as she considered her friend's words. "So you're saying he wasn't going to leave after he killed the woman?"

"Or he may possibly have other targets in the area and wanted to establish a cover." Megumi peered at Kaoru. "I'm surprised the police didn't speculate on this. I've heard of Inspector Saitou and he's reputed to be extremely good at his job. If anyone can track down the Battousai, it's him."

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm sure he did, but they wouldn't bother to share any details with me. Most of my questions went unanswered." The irritation at being so dismissed was evident in her voice. She lapsed into thought for a long moment before saying thoughtfully, "So you think he didn't intend to leave the area after he killed that woman and was planning to stay instead?" She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Megumi nodded, worry creasing her brows. "Which is why I'm rather concerned about your safety. No doubt he's rather angry at you for ruining his cover. He may come after you."

Kaoru remembered Battousai's last words_: "I'll make sure to come back for you soon."_ She shivered at the memory of his heated tone and the possessive gleam in his molten gold eyes. Part of her hoped he would come back, if only to kiss her again like she was the last woman on earth.

And the sensible part of her warned that tangling herself up with Battousai would be the biggest mistake of her life. Plus, Megumi would absolutely murder her.

Karou scowled at the table in disgruntlement. She had had a crush on her neighbor ever since she had met him and now she found out that not only was he a wanted killer but also a fantastic kisser. How messed up was that? Life just wasn't fair sometimes but that was like rubbing salt on a wound.

Apparently, Megumi mistook her silence as one of fear because she swiftly said, "Don't worry, Kaoru. You can come and stay with me for a while. After all, I live in a very secure building. Maybe we can even get some police protection from you." The doctor frowned. "Though I am rather upset that Inspector Saitou didn't offer it to you in the first place. He must realize that you may be next on Battousai's list."

Startled out of her thoughts, Kaoru blinked at her friend before the words sank in. Her lips curved up into a half smile as she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Megumi, but I'm going to stay here. If Battousai wants to find me, nothing will get in his way, not even the police. And I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger, either."

"I'm not going to have you sit around and be a target to this madman," the doctor argued. "Maybe you should move."

At that suggestion, Kaoru vehemently shook her head. "No way! I happen to like my apartment and this location. I'm not going to let Battousai run me out of my home. If he wants to come to me, he'll have to answer to my bokken first."

The mention of her wooden sword surprised Megumi. She knew Kaoru had given up kendo years ago claiming lack of interest in the sport. "You're going to start training again?"

Kaoru flashed her a grin. "All the better to whack people with, my dear."

"Violent, violent girl," Megumi murmured but she was smiling a little when she said that. "Well, what about Sano?"

"Eh, what about Sano? Like you said, he's probably gone." _At least, I hope he is_, Kaoru thought, worried. Why did she tell Saitou about him? She wished she had kept her big mouth shut.

"He'll be back, that silly rooster-head," Megumi predicted darkly. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. How dare he introduce us to Battousai?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You know, Megumi, even if Sano knows some dangerous people, it doesn't mean he would expose us to them. Maybe he thought Kenshin was just misunderstood or something."

Megumi slanted her friend a look that clearly stated Kaoru was exercising her naïveté again. "Are we talking about the same man who's credited with killing a hundred people?"

Kaoru exhaled, trying to counter that point. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a good argument. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She lapsed into silence for a moment before something occurred to her. "Hey, are the reporters still camped outside?"

Megumi nodded and automatically glanced out the balcony door, raising her eyebrows at the new position of the bookcase. Luckily, she didn't question it. "All sixteen of them. It's funny, they seem to be keeping at least fifty feet away from the door. I was rather surprised they didn't try and run over your doorman to get up here. What's going on?"

Unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips, Kaoru said, "Saitou threatened that if any of them so much as stepped on the sidewalk in front of the door, he would personally pay them a visit. No mention of what he would do exactly, but apparently it was enough to scare them away."

"He's a man in control. You have to admire that quality in someone." Megumi sat back and watched her friend. "He'll find Battousai. Count on it."

Kaoru flinched at her friend's confident tone. As ridiculous as her feelings were, she was still vaguely disturbed by the thought of Kenshin being caught by the uncompromising Saitou. The choices were painfully limited for a serial murderer. And Megumi was right: if anyone would be the one to catch the manslayer, it would be the police inspector.

Clearing her throat, Kaoru tried to get her mind off the possibilities of what would happen to Kenshin should he ever be caught. "Oh, yeah, and I had to unplug my phone so don't bother to call. Those reporters wouldn't stop calling and I got tired of answering it."

The doctor nodded, not bothering to give her another lecture on why Kaoru needed to join the new century and get a cellular phone. Instead, her gaze sharpened as she observed her friend shifting uneasily in her seat. "Kaoru, why did you react so weirdly when I said Saitou would catch him? There, you twitched again!"

"I did not!" Kaoru denied quickly. She didn't twitch, did she? Well, when in doubt, play stupid. Not that it ever worked with Megumi. But there was a first time for everything. Kaoru prayed it would happen this time.

No such luck. Megumi narrowed her dark eyes and suddenly bolted upright. "You don't want him to get caught, do you?" she exclaimed, horror lacing the absolute astonishment in her voice. "Kaoru, what did that madman do to you!"

"If anything, I'd think it was Saitou who messed me up," she mumbled, averting her gaze from Megumi's in shame.

"Don't you dare change the subject. What has gotten into you? Why wouldn't you want Battousai to get caught?"

"I never said that," Kaoru protested feebly. She just didn't like the idea. But that didn't mean it was a bad one.

"You were thinking it. I know you. You shredded your danish into pieces when I talked about Saitou finding Battousai."

Kaoru glanced down at her place in surprise. Megumi was right; the pastry now lay in several zillion pieces with filling oozing all over her plate. Laying her fork down, she sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. "I don't know what to think anymore," she mumbled.

Megumi still had that suspicious, appalled look on her face as she contemplated the other woman's odd behavior. Something was off here which meant Kaoru was hiding something. "All right, what happened that you don't want to tell me about it?"

Sometimes it really didn't pay to have a friend as sharp as Megumi. But really, it wasn't much of a surprise; she had known she'd have to tell the doctor eventually. Kaoru could hardly hide a secret, let alone something big like this. She briefly wondered how Megumi would pit against Saitou. It would be interesting to see them interact with one another. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just promise you won't yell or anything, all right?"

Megumi crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't promise something if I don't know what you're going to say."

"I can't tell you if you don't promise," Kaoru countered. She could be just as stubborn as her friend when she wanted to be. Now seemed like a good idea to practice that streak of obstinacy. The last thing she wanted was another lecture on how naïve she was or something.

They glared at each other for a long moment before Megumi sighed and gave in again, softening her belligerent stance. "Fine, I promise," she said, waving her hand. "But don't expect much sympathy, either."

Kaoru doubted she would get _any_ sympathy but decided not to mention that. Megumi would find out soon enough. "Um, when I finally got home last night, Kenshin was here."

"In your apartment?"

Kaoru winced at the half-shriek that arose from the doctor and made a pleading gesture to calm down. "Yes, but I'm fine as you can see. He didn't do anything … much."

Megumi leaned forward, dark eyes flashing in both fury and concern. "So then what 'little' did he do?"

Kaoru coughed, dropping her gaze to the table. She really didn't want to tell her friend but there was no choice. A painful twenty minute lecture and maybe a physical whack or five would ensue if she didn't. "He uh … kissed me," she mumbled.

There was a long pause while Megumi sat back to digest the news. Kaoru peeked up nervously and watched her friend calmly pick up her coffee mug and drink down the rest of the liquid. Silence invaded the room.

Kaoru waited another minute until she was unable to stand the quiet. "Um, Megumi?" she said tentatively. "Are you all right?"

The doctor exhaled slowly as if trying to remain calm. "No. But I'm going to pretend I never heard that happen. Just tell me … did he try to hurt or force you in any way?"

Shaking her head violently, Kaoru said hastily, "I'm fine, he didn't do anything but kiss me. Honest, Megumi, nothing else happened." Perhaps she shouldn't tell her about Kenshin's promise just yet. She didn't want to be responsible for causing her friend to have a heart attack.

"Does Inspector Saitou know about this little rendezvous that occurred?"

Kaoru blinked and stared at Megumi. "Um, no. Do you think I want to tell him about my love life?"

Megumi's eyebrows shot up and she set her coffee mug down so hard the table rattled in protest. "Love life?" she repeated forcefully.

Crap. That wasn't what Kaoru meant to say. She grimaced at the slip of the words, trying to figure out how to get out of this one. "I mean, you know, then Saitou would want to know how many other guys I've kissed or something," she said uneasily.

Unfortunately, Megumi didn't seem to buy her lame excuse. "Uh huh," the doctor said, slanting a flat look in her direction. "Because Saitou thinks that you've kissed all the criminals in Japan. Kaoru, are you thinking about Kenshin? You know you can't, he's the _Battousai_."

Kaoru had used that very tone in saying Kenshin's name to Sano not an hour ago. It was just amazing how she would freak out about him one minute and defend him the next. And all this over the same man. She couldn't even fathom her own mind. "I know," she muttered, dropping her gaze back to the table.

Megumi sighed and reached over to pat her on the arm gently. "Look, I know you had a crush on Kenshin but now that you know he's a cold-blooded, _dangerous_ killer, can you really imagine your life with someone like that?"

"Sano doesn't think Kenshin's killing for money or anything evil," Kaoru mumbled rather petulantly. She felt like a child sulking because a treat was denied to her.

The doctor rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well! If the rooster-head says so, it must be right then! Give me a break, Kaoru! Sano's just guessing like the rest of us. He's very close to Kenshin so of course he would be in denial. That's part of the reason why I wanted you to stay away from that no-good fighter. Who knows what that baka might do? He may even try and clear Battousai's name from those murder charges or something."

Megumi paused and assessed her friend's countenance. Deciding more convincing was in order, she added, "Besides, let's say that Sano is right and Battousai is killing for a 'good reason'. Murder is still murder and it's the worst crime you can commit. And if he is, in the extremely unlikely instance, innocent? Well, that's for the legal system to decide once he is caught."

Kaoru sighed. She knew her friend was right but that didn't make it easier to accept. "I know."

Satisfied her friend was finally getting the idea, Megumi leaned back in her chair. "Good, then we agree. It's best if Battousai is caught by the police. Hopefully that'll happen soon and your life can go back to normal."

Normal? Two days ago, her life had been like everyone else's. But with her bad timing suddenly everything was off-kilter. Kaoru shuddered as she recalled the graceful arc of the sword and the spray of crimson liquid. And hours later, the owner of said sword had kissed her to near senselessness. She couldn't help but wonder if life would ever be back to normal again.

* * *

_AN: Once again, many thanks to _**Laegdin**_ for her input and terrific suggestions in making this chapter so much better. I know it's a slow start but things will be picking up starting the next chapter. The schedule of updates are posted in my profile._  



	4. ReIntroduced to Aoshi

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted and owned by its respective owner(s), of which I am not one. _

_

* * *

_Warnings: AU

* * *

"_Tell me more about this Shinomori Aoshi."_

_Kaoru shrugged, fingers unconsciously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I really don't know much about him. I've only seen him two or three times with Ken—I mean Battousai and usually when he's leaving the apartment."_

_"Did you get the sense that he was involved with Battousai's escapades?"_

Escapades? Is that what the police call murders these days?_ Kaoru wondered. Out loud, she said, "I thought they were rather close. Their words to one another were very cordial and familiar."_

_Saitou regarded her with a speculative expression. "I see. Do you recall anything they spoke of?"_

_Kaoru took a moment to think about it before grimacing and shaking her head. "No, nothing in particular. I mean, they always parted with words like 'See you later' or 'I'll contact you afterwards' or something." _

_"Describe him."_

_She shivered, remembering Aoshi's cold eyes assessing her as they were first introduced. "He's quite tall, maybe about your height. Dark hair cut short but with bangs past his forehead. Blue eyes. I've always seen him dressed in some sort of white and yellow trench coat. Emotionless." Kaoru frowned as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Odd that Kenshin would have a friend so opposite of him."_

_Saitou snorted. "Perhaps they're not as opposite as you think they are."_

_

* * *

_

Despite Megumi's repeated protests and efforts to bribe her with really expensive tea, Kaoru refused to move into her friend's apartment, even for a little while. After all, a simple change of location wouldn't stop Kenshin from coming after her, if he decided to live up to his promise. And anyway, she was sure he had better things to do than to stalk her. Kaoru figured he was intelligent enough to realize that she knew too little about him to constitute a threat. As for the kiss, well … he had probably kissed quite a few girls in his lifetime and no doubt promised them the same thing.

Besides, even if he did decide to return, it didn't really sound like Kenshin was going to hurt her. Just ravish her or something.

Not that she _wanted_ to be ravished. Of course she didn't.

She really, really didn't feel anything for Battousai. Honest.

Now if only she believed herself.

Kaoru did, however, promise the reluctantly departing Megumi that she would lock all her doors and windows, look through the peephole before opening the door to anyone, and slide money through the mail slot when ordering her meals. As soon as the delivery guy left, she could crack her door open and snatch the food left behind.

Okay, maybe she went too far in promising the last part. But it was kinda funny seeing the reaction of the pizza guy as he dropped off her food.

Alone with her lunch, Kaoru flopped onto the couch and began to methodically chew on a slice of pizza as she considered the direction her life had taken with the last forty-eight hours. Had it been only two days ago when she had first seen Battousai at his most menacing? She hadn't told her friends about the nightmares plaguing her for the past couple of nights. Instead, she brushed the exhaustion off as something caused by the long interrogation with Saitou and trying to cooperate with the police in every way.

No matter how much she trusted Sano, Kaoru couldn't understand why he would defend Battousai so vigorously. But she couldn't completely accept that he was also the devil on earth, either, as Megumi had claimed. Although she did note the doctor picked on Sano more than the manslayer.

Hmm, interesting. It was something to ponder later.

Taking the last bite of her pizza, Kaoru set the plate aside and took a drink from her glass. Taking the dishes to the kitchen, she set them in the sink, rinsed them off, and headed to her room. It was time to go a-hunting for her old sword.

It only took her twenty-some minutes before Kaoru found the bokken shoved deep in the back of her closet, buried under some hideous lime green shirt she had bought while she had been attending the university. She vaguely remembered going through a make-your-own-fashion-statement stage which lasted all of two days and resulted in her buying all sorts of things she would never dream of wearing now.

How times have changed.

In any case, she had found what she was looking for. Taking the bokken out to her living room, Kaoru looked it over carefully to check for damage on the simple wood sword. Satisfied it would live for another round of practice sessions, she shoved the coffee table against the wall to make more space before standing in the middle of the room, weapon up.

The wooden grip instantly felt comfortable in her hands as though she hadn't spent almost ten years away from it. Kaoru remembered all the lessons her father had drummed into her head, spending hours upon hours correcting her stance or critiquing her form. Later on, as the lessons grew harder and longer, she had lost more and more interest until her father gave up completely. Luckily, Yahiko had come into their lives by then and Kaoru was more than happy to relinquish her position as heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to him.

Speaking of which, she wondered when her father or Yahiko would call, asking about Battousai. After all, the media had informed the rest of the city exactly where the infamous manslayer had taken up residence. Surely they'd call and check to make sure she was all right?

Then again, knowing them, they were too caught up in training or practicing for competitions to even listen to the news. She had better call them first.

Kaoru swung the bokken a few times experimentally, relishing the simple power released from the smooth motion. All the hours of lessons came flooding back though she was a bit rusty from the lack of practice. Hmm, maybe she should restart lessons again. It would no doubt shock both Yahiko and her father but they would probably welcome the news. Swords and competition were their lives.

After considering that for a moment, Kaoru set the bokken down against one end of the couch and went over to her phone. Glancing at the clock, she plugged the disconnected phone line back in and dialed the dojo number, hoping to get someone. When they weren't teaching lessons, both Yahiko and her father spent time on their own training and didn't bother answering the phone. So it was rather surprising to hear a click before a deep tenor voice spoke.

"Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko speaking."

Kaoru blinked at the prompt response. "Yahiko? Why aren't you at school?"

"Busu? I've got time off to study for my exams. What, did you think I was skipping?"

She scowled at the phone even though the teenager couldn't see it. "Stop calling me names, Shorty. And yeah, I wouldn't put it pass you to skip your classes for the Junior League competition or something. Speaking of which, you're entering, right?"

"Sent in the registration form last week," Yahiko confirmed. "But I wouldn't skip school. Sensei would kick my rear if I did. He's always like 'You need to graduate with high grades so you can get into the university like Kaoru did and find a good job.'" Kaoru could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. "Like working at the dojo isn't good enough!"

"He's just looking out for you, kiddo. And he's right, school is very important. Who knows? You might change your mind about owning a dojo and without a degree these days, it'll be harder to find a job." Once those words were out of her mouth, Kaoru wondered when she had suddenly become her father. It was a disturbing thought.

Yahiko apparently agreed from his loud groan. "Okay, okay, I get it, _Mom_. Anyway, what's up? Didja need to talk to Sensei? Hey, how come you're not at work? Are _you_ playing hooky?"

"I just wanted to see when was a good time to come by and maybe get started up on kendo lessons again. And no, I'm not skipping. I took some time off since I've got enough vacation time to last for a whole year."

Kaoru could almost hear his mouth dropping open in shock. "Did I hear you right? You decided to actually go on vacation? And you want to go back to taking kendo lessons again? Tell me the truth, Busu, is the world coming to an end!"

She tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring his teasing. "Why is that so hard to believe? It can't be that weird for me to get back into training."

Yahiko snorted inelegantly. "As I recall, when Sensei finally let you quit, you threw your bokken across the room and declared you'll burn the next piece of kendo equipment you touched."

Kaoru frowned. "I did? I don't remember that part."

"Well, I do. Sensei gave you a ten minute lecture on how expensive equipment was and that no daughter of his was going to turn into a pyromaniac."

Hmm, that did sound vaguely familiar. Kaoru just sighed. "Look, I was young and foolish, all right? Now tell me when the dojo is free so I can come over there and kick your butt."

"Yeah, right! I've gotten a lot better since we last sparred so don't get your hopes up. Be prepared to lose!" There was some rustling noise at the end of the line before Yahiko spoke again. "There's an intermediate and advanced class at seven and eight tonight. Wanna sit in on the intermediate? Sensei's been letting me teach some classes alone these days and it'll be a good way to gauge your pathetically rusty skills."

"You're on, Shorty. I'll see you then."

After saying their goodbyes, Kaoru hung up and wondered if she should have said something to Yahiko about what had happened yesterday. Both he and her father didn't really bother much with watching tv or reading the newspaper. But when classes started tonight, someone was bound to talk about it with Battousai being so famous and all. If she had told Yahiko, at least he would be calm enough to realize she was still alive and fine. And together they could break it to her father gently and in a way so he wouldn't be too alarmed.

But Kaoru wasn't sure she wanted to tell the story twice to Yahiko and then her father. And there was that slight chance Yahiko would freak out as well and try to play the part of a protective, bratty brother. She wouldn't put it past both of them to stand guard outside her door for the next five years if it meant keeping her safe.

Trying to figure out a way to keep them from being too concerned, Kaoru headed back to her couch and curled up on one end, cupping her chin with one hand as she considered what she could say. She was so engrossed in her thoughts it took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't alone in her apartment anymore.

Gah! Not again!

Kaoru half-rose from her seat, locking gazes with a man whom she was quite, quite certain hadn't been there a minute ago. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Shinomori Aoshi, only one of two people Kenshin had been seen with. Didn't she give his name to the police? Why wasn't he with Saitou, sitting on the Chair of Torture and being thoroughly interrogated until he felt the same urge to confess his childhood sins as Kaoru had? (Saitou had not been amused when she began babbling about how one time she was so angry at her friend that she had beheaded one of her dolls.)

Aoshi didn't speak but instead watched her with his piercing, cobalt eyes. Despite his relaxed stance, Kaoru could tell he was ready to react if necessary. She inched away from him and stopped, eying him to see his reaction. When he didn't stir, Kaoru figured that meant she was allowed to move so she did. Very slowly. She edged towards the other side of the couch, not only to escape but also to get her bokken back in her hands. After all, who knew what one of Battousai's friends would do? She had a feeling threatening Aoshi with a hanger wouldn't yield better results than it had with Kenshin.

It felt like hours instead of mere minutes when Kaoru was finally close enough to grasp her wooden sword. Almost breathing a sigh of relief once her hands closed over the familiar weapon, she hoisted it up and leapt off the couch to face Aoshi who merely turned slightly to keep her in full sight.

The sword settled comfortably in her hands and Kaoru was reassured by the familiar weight. Her body seemed to know exactly what to do as she stepped back with her left foot, feet far apart enough to find and maintain her sense of balance, and sword extended in a classic defensive position. She tensed, waiting for an attack or for him to sneer at her pathetic moves or something!

But Aoshi said nothing and Kaoru wasn't sure she could stand the tension any longer. She felt like she was forever trying to get rid of strange men in her apartment. "What do you want?" she asked, proud that her voice was so steady. Apparently, after having been interrogated by Saitou and confronting Battousai all in the space of one night, she could stand firm with the best of them.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed but he made no move to approach her. "What did you tell the police about Himura?"

Kaoru blinked at the unexpected question. Lovely. Kenshin's friend came here to get information from her. At the same time, just by the tone of his voice, he subtly conveyed that she was an idiot for practically turning Battousai in. She scowled, somehow feeling like she was being rebuked, and said defensively, "Just the truth."

"You do not know the truth," Aoshi returned evenly.

"Fine. The truth in my eyes, then. Which, I'm sure you know, is the only thing I can base it on," Kaoru snapped back. How did she turn into the bad guy? She hated how he was making her feel like she was three inches tall and without a clue on what was going on.

Which was true, she had no idea. But he didn't have to act like she was a troublesome child.

Aoshi actually seemed to consider about her words for a moment before inclining his head in agreement. "Very well. But I must insist you tell me what you told Saitou."

Kaoru sighed. She really was getting sick and tired of telling her story over and over again. "Like I said, the truth of what I know. I saw Kenshin killing a woman in the alley and I told the police about that. That's it. There's nothing more I know."

"Are you certain that is all you told him?" Aoshi pressed.

_Are we back to this again? Why is it I'm always around people who question me and have the annoying tendency to repeat themselves over and over?_ She was also starting to feel ridiculous holding up her bokken since Aoshi didn't look like he was going to attack her. But what if he was just waiting for her to drop her guard? "Why am I even telling you this? Why don't you go ask Saitou himself?" Kaoru said, annoyed.

"You put Himura in grave danger by putting the Wolf on his trail," Aoshi said, slanting a hard look in her direction.

"As far as I know, Kenshin's a killer. Why shouldn't I tell the police what I know?" she shot back.

"Aoshi! Leave her alone!"

Two heads swung in the direction of Kaoru's balcony as Sano squeezed in between her bookcase and the balcony entrance. The door was already ajar, indicating that was how Aoshi got in. Sheesh, were the guys skinny enough to get between it? Kaoru eyed both men's figure. Yep, they were rather slender. Perhaps even thinner than her.

What a depressing thought.

"Sagara. What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked.

Sano looked between Kaoru and Aoshi and decided he had impeccable timing in coming to the apartment. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. "Trying to find you. The Missy said she gave our names to Saitou. You'll need to vanish for a while."

Aoshi turned censorious eyes in Kaoru's direction who had to fight the unwelcome urge to squirm uncomfortably. She refused to believe she did anything wrong. "I see," he said slowly. "Himura would want me to extend protection to you in return for the help you've given him. You may stay with us until the situation has resolved."

"Great, thanks." Trying not to look too relieved, Sano glanced at Kaoru who still hadn't put down her bokken. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the wooden sword. Since when did she decide to start training again? "Are you all right, Missy?"

Kaoru glared at Aoshi who returned her look with an impassive one of his own. "I'm fine. Just trying to get used to unexpected visitors in my living room," she said pointedly. "You do realize breaking and entering is against the law, right?"

"You have inadequate locks. Anyone would be able to enter without difficulty," Aoshi said calmly.

"From the second floor?" Kaoru's strangled voice rose in volume at his disapproving tone.

"All you need is one intrepid and determined thief."

His self-righteous comment pushed her barely restrained temper over the edge. She didn't care if he was Battousai's friend and probably the second most dangerous criminal in the world. Kaoru's hands twitched with the effort not to club Aoshi over the head with her bokken. Repeatedly. "Argh! Sano, get him out of my apartment! I don't want to hear or talk about Battousai anymore until the day I die! And maybe not even then!" She could feel her head start to throb in pain. How did her life turn so complicated?

Sano looked pained. "Yeah, all right, Missy. Just calm down. Aoshi, we had better go. Saitou probably has her apartment watched in case one of us comes back."

Aoshi nodded as a phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellular and flipped it open. "Shinomori," he said.

Kaoru finally lowered her weapon, feeling safer now that Sano was here. He wouldn't let Aoshi attack her. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn't let her attack the so-called ice block, either. She tapped her foot and glared at the tall, dark-haired man as he nonchalantly carried out a monosyllabic conversation with whoever was on the other end. Couldn't he do that outside?

Aoshi finally closed the phone and looked over at Sano. "New orders from Hiko. We're to bring the Kamiya woman with us."

"What?" Two shocked and disbelieving voices rang out in unison.

Of course, Aoshi didn't react to the twin shouts. "It's for her own safety. Our enemies have tracked her down and will want to question her. Even if she knows nothing, they will take whatever information they can get."

Enemies? She wasn't surprised that not very many people liked Aoshi but that had nothing to do with her, thank you very much. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I refuse to get tangled up in this whole mess!" Kaoru said loudly.

"If you do not come with us, they will find you and kill you," Aoshi said blandly.

"You don't know that!"

"I do."

The quiet assurance in his voice didn't relieve Kaoru any. She swung her gaze to Sano who was grimacing. He met her eyes and nodded. "He's right, Missy. These people are ruthless. They'll torture you to get information and when they're done, they'll kill you and toss you aside like yesterday's trash. It's safer if you come with us."

"But Sano," she started when she was interrupted by a noise at the door. The locks tumbled open and the bolt slid free before the door swung inward.

"I thought I had better get you some food while you're in hol—" Megumi paused as she realized her friend wasn't alone. She stood at the threshold, arms full of groceries as she looked back and forth between the three people. Her gaze finally landed on Sano and her dark eyes narrowed. "You," she hissed.

Sano put a hand behind his head nervously, feeling her fury even over the distance between them. Unfortunately, he had a vague idea of why Megumi was so upset. His name, after all, was now connected to Battousai, thanks to Saitou. "Uh, heya, fox lady. So nice of you to bring some food for the Missy."

Megumi opened her mouth to say something before deciding it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, she carefully set the grocery bags on the floor before glancing at Aoshi. "The police are looking for you both," she said evenly. "Tell me why I shouldn't call them right now?"

"Because that would be too mean?" Sano said helpfully.

"We don't have time for this," Aoshi said curtly. "One of Shishio's men could arrive any minute. We should leave while we can."

"I'm not going!" Kaoru protested.

"Where are you taking her?" Megumi asked sharply. "Kaoru, what's going on?"

Sano walked over to the balcony door and peered down below. The crowd of reporters, off to one side and nearly obscured by the corner of the building, was still there, huddling together as they watched the entrance of the apartment complex. As he looked on, a car pulled up to the front door. He focused on it as two doors opened and a pair of familiar figures emerged from the vehicle. Cursing under his breath, Sano glanced over at his friend. "Too late, Ice Man. They're here."

Aoshi remained silent for a moment as if assessing the situation. "We cannot leave Dr. Takani here. It won't be safe for her, either. Bring her and I'll take care of Kamiya."

"What?" Kaoru asked before her equilibrium up-ended and she found herself slung over Aoshi's shoulder. "Hey, put me down you … you … cave man!"

He ignored the unimpressive insult and the futile kicks and punches. Aoshi glanced at Sano who was struggling with Megumi. "Sagara, we don't have time for this. Knock her unconscious if you need to but we have to leave. The emergency stairs have a door leading to the back of the building where my car is parked."

Megumi was beating Sano with her purse. "Don't touch me, you rooster-head!" she shouted.

His chocolate eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry about this, Megitsune," he murmured. Dodging another swing aimed for his face, Sano stepped closer and snatched the offending weapon from her hands. He was still smarting over his bruises left by her purse (the bag must hold bricks, he decided; there was nothing else that could make a bag so heavy). Tossing it on the couch, Sano grabbed her wrist, restraining her arms to keep from scratching him further and followed Aoshi through the front door.

* * *

Saitou reread the sheet of paper in his hand for the fourteenth time, his brow furrowed into a deep frown. He seemed so engrossed in it that when someone entered the office, he didn't even look up. 

"Something troubling you, Hajime?"

The low, husky voice washed over him like a cleansing rain, as familiar as his own right hand. Still, Saitou continued to concentrate on the paper, merely motioning for his wife to sit down on one of the visitor chairs.

Saitou Tokio hid a wry smile as she obeyed his unspoken command. She knew better than to think her husband had been so distracted that he didn't sense her presence. Rather, he knew and trusted her like no other, demonstrating that faith by not coming to alert as he normally would. She waited patiently for him to finish perusing the document, taking the time to mentally compose the grocery list for the house.

Finally, Saitou set the paper down and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. "Is this possible?" he wondered out loud.

Tokio added 'lettuce' to the list. "What is?"

He reached over to tap a finger on the paper lying on his desk. "Shinomori Aoshi is the leader of the Oniwabanshu. Somehow, he and his organization are involved with Battousai."

Tokio made a noncommittal sound that would encourage her husband to continue thinking out loud. It was routine for them to discuss ideas back and forth as they often caught what the other might miss.

"The Oniwabanshu had government ties which, as far as research can tell, have never been severed. But why would they work with Battousai? What is their goal in all of this?"

"What did the Oniwabanshu do for the government?" Tokio asked.

Saitou frowned. "I'm not quite sure. That information is classified, according to my contact in the government bureau. In the meantime, he's warned me that I should be careful with Shinomori. Not only does he lead the Oniwabanshu but his advisor is Kashiwazaki Nenji who is, apparently, very influential in the inner political circles and virtually untouchable." He shook his head. "I don't understand how Battousai can be connected with them."

Tokio hmmed as she considered the situation. "Do you think the Oniwabanshu are changing alliances?"

"It seems unlikely but any other scenario is even more so." Saitou glanced at his wife before looking at his watch. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be teaching your class?"

"I'm on my lunch break. I just stopped by to drop off some lunch because I know you're going to forget to eat while you're chasing after Battousai." Tokio stood and pulled a brown bag from her purse. "Please make sure to take the time to eat it, Hajime. I assume you'll be home late tonight?"

Saitou pursed his lips and glanced down at the paper again. There was always so much work to do when it came to hunting the manslayer. Still … "I'll be home before the boys go to bed," he said at last.

Tokio smiled and glanced at the door before going around to the desk to press a gentle kiss on her husband's head. "All right. Be careful," she murmured before heading out.

He watched her leave and waited until the gentle tapping of her shoes faded from his hearing. Saitou then reached for the bag and began to pull out a pair of wooden chopsticks and a covered plastic bowl of plain soba noodles, still hot. Peeling off the plastic, he picked up the chopsticks and began to eat, all the while keeping his eyes on the paper.

What did the Oniwabanshu have to do with Battousai?

* * *

Sanosuke tried really hard to ignore the twin glares boring holes into his head. But five minutes into the drive, he finally gave up. Turning around in his seat up front, he said, "Okay, look, I get that Megumi's mad. She always is about something that I do. But why are you so ticked with me, Missy? It's not like I _wanted_ to take you with us!" 

Kaoru narrowed her eyes murderously at her idiot friend. "You said you weren't involved with this Battousai thing but you lied to me!"

"I'm not!" Sano protested. He turned to Aoshi for help. "Tell her, Aoshi! Tell her that I really don't know anything!"

"Sagara doesn't know anything," the taller man said promptly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"See?" Sano said triumphantly. Then realizing what Aoshi said, he glared at his friend. "That wasn't funny!"

Kaoru wasn't amused in the least. She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. Then you don't know who this Hiko person is?"

At the name, Sano shifted uncomfortably. "Well, sorta."

"Forget it, Kaoru," Megumi cut in. "I told you he couldn't be trusted. Next time, I'm going to go with my instincts and poison his food."

"Missy," Sano pleaded. "I'm not lying to you! I really don't know much. I just know some of the people involved in this thing, that's all. They wouldn't be allowed to tell me anything, anyway." Seeing the glares not lessening in ferocity, he turned to the driver again. "Come on, Shinomori, say something!"

"Sagara is right," Aoshi said, finally coming to the defense of his friend. "He is not involved in our operations. What he knows is purely from his own experience or speculation on his part."

"Experience?" Kaoru echoed.

"He must have told you how Himura rescued him from a second-rate loan shark. He, too, had to be taken to meet with Hiko."

"Why?"

Aoshi actually glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "Normally, anyone who witnesses Himura kill must also die. Obviously he did not kill Sagara so Himura brought him to Hiko so that he could make a decision on what to do with him."

Kaoru fell silent as she thought about it. Sano grimaced, not noticing Megumi staring at him strangely. "Did you have to make me sound like a helpless idiot, Aoshi?"

"I merely speak the truth. We are being followed."

Kaoru furrowed her brow. "I thought we snuck past those two from the white car."

"He is not from Shishio. He is most likely from Saitou."

Sano glanced into the sideview mirror. "It's probably Chou. That broom-head was sniffing around the Underground this morning asking about me. Can you lose him?"

"I will attempt to do so. However, there might be a problem up ahead. There is construction work coming up in a few miles." Aoshi signaled to change lanes and moved the car smoothly. "Do you see him?"

Still watching the mirror, Sano nodded as he noted a car copying the movement. "He's in that red sporty thing." The street fighter whistled in appreciation. "Apparently fighting crime pays more these days. That is one sweet ride."

"Concentrate, Sagara."

"Sorry."

In the backseat, Megumi squeezed Kaoru's hand tightly and leaned closer to whisper to her. "I told you Saitou was smart. He probably had your apartment watched so if Rooster-head or anyone else showed up, they could follow him back to their hideout. We'll be rescued soon, isn't that great?"

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Yeah, great," she said.

Megumi frowned, studying her face. "Are you all right? You sound a little odd."

"I'm fine. Just trying to take everything in, I guess." She gave the doctor her best reassuring smile but apparently failed. Megumi gave her a suspicious look but didn't press the issue, apparently realizing that she wanted time to think first. Kaoru shot her a grateful smile as she subsided into her thoughts.

Well, she tried to, at any rate. Sanosuke suddenly said, "Right before we hit traffic, Aoshi, let me out. I'll distract Chou and you get the girls out of here. I'll meet up with you later."

"What do you plan on doing?" Aoshi asked.

Sano grinned as he flexed his knuckles. "I want him to deliver a message to Saitou for me."

Kaoru frowned at the back of her friend's head, not liking the sound of that. "Sano, are you going to do something stupid?"

"No! Sheesh, can't you give me a little credit here?"

"Not if you're involved," Megumi said tartly, folding her arms across her chest. "You're going to get into a fight and probably get hurt. Then you'll come crying to me to patch you up for the five hundredth time."

Kaoru blinked in shock. Sano had been asking Megumi to help him? Kaoru knew he enjoyed getting into a scuffle now and again and she always scolded him for it. Come to think of it, he was always bandaged and patched up every time she had seen him after a fight. Who knew Megumi would find it in her heart to help Sano out? "You've been asking Megumi for help, Sano?"

Sano glanced back at her, seemingly surprised. "Well, she is the best doctor around. Who else would I go to?"

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up at the matter-of-fact response. It was rare to hear such a tone from her friend, as if it should be more than obvious. How odd that he had such complete confidence in a woman who seemed to treat him like dirt. But then again, Sano was rather oblivious to anything except what he wanted.

She glanced at Megumi who seemed just as startled. Kaoru leaned in a little closer and realized that there was also a hint of surprised pleasure lurking beneath her placid expression. Apparently the compliment meant something to her usually hard-to-impress friend.

Hmm, more and more interesting. Exactly what was going on between Sano and Megumi? Obviously, the doctor wasn't as disgusted with the rooster-head as she pretended to be.

The car slowed to a halt and Sano opened the door. Glancing back, he looked at the two women in the backseat. "You girls just do what Aoshi tells you to do. He'll keep you safe until you meet up with Hiko. I'll be back later, all right?"

"Sano!" Kaoru started to say but he hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Kaoru craned her neck, watching as he weaved back and forth between traffic, heading towards the red car.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Kaoru, he'll be fine. That rooster has more lives than the luckiest cat in the world." She pursed her lips in thought. "Kind of like a persistent fungus you want to get rid of but it keeps coming back, no matter how strong of a cleanser you use to get rid of it."

Kaoru only turned back when she couldn't see Sano anymore. She shot her friend a look. "We're going to have a talk later, you and I," she said, clearly not buying Megumi's act any longer.

Aoshi somehow managed to navigate through the construction site and traffic with relative ease until they were able to break free from the jam. The car began to speed up, turning out of the city and towards the countryside. "It will be some time before we arrive. If you two wish to rest, you may," he said. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he caught Kaoru's eyes. "You especially may wish to take this time to sleep. You will need your strength."

Kaoru furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

A tiny, humorless smile touched the corner of Aoshi's lips. "You barely survived one meeting with Battousai. How do you think you're going to fare against the man who is his teacher?"

* * *

_AN: A heart-felt thanks to my beta _**Laegdin** _for all her hard work and suggestions. She's the driving force behind the chapters in making them better! Update schedule is listed in my profile.  
_

Next chapter: Kaoru finally meets up Kenshin again! But she's going to have to survive meeting Hiko first ...


	5. Confrontations

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to its respective owners, of which I am not one._

* * *

Warnings: AU, slightly unedited

* * *

"_Did you hear him say anything when you came across him and the girl?"_

_Kaoru shook her head. "He was completely silent even as he killed her." She swallowed, her stomach feeling queasy all of a sudden. The pattern of the blood splattered on the alley wall flashed back into her mind. She had to bite her lip hard until the pain helped rid herself of the memory. "His face was so … cold. As if he didn't care that he had just taken a life."_

_Saitou snorted in derision. "It's rumored that Battousai has killed nearly one hundred people in his lifetime. I'm certain one more wouldn't cause him to flinch. Do you have any idea why he would kill that woman? Did she speak or make any pleading noises?"_

_A frown crossed Kaoru's face briefly. "No, I can't remember her saying anything like that. How odd, I actually don't recall her saying anything at all. I mean, I only saw him lift his um, sword up to kill her, but neither of them said anything." She looked at Saitou. "Isn't that strange? If I were her, I would have begged for my life. Why didn't she?"_

_A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he steepled his fingers into a triangle. "Perhaps she already knew she was going to die."_

_

* * *

_

Despite any protests he might have, or the insults Hiko Seijuro might toss in his direction, Kenshin knew he was good at his job. It required the emotional detachment to kill but also the intelligence to track down one's prey to kill without any witnesses present.

Of course, it didn't always work out that way.

That was why Kenshin always made a point to observe the target a few days before he made his move. It was a routine he had established and for the most part, it worked well enough.

But when a mission called for speed rather than stealth, he had to seize the opportunity as it arose.

Luckily, the assignment Aoshi had passed onto him was rather simple in terms of getting the target alone. He was a drug peddler named Yamura Izo who could never stay in one place any longer than two hours. The criminal always changed locations, preferring to stay near the shadows. Considering the man's despicable occupation, Kenshin thought it was a rather fitting place for scum like him.

Kenshin tailed Izo with mild interest as the man and his bodyguard scurried from one place to the next, looking over his shoulder nervously as if fearing he was being stalked. Which he was, but it always amused Kenshin how much paranoia some people displayed. Unfortunately, he would have to cut his entertainment short. Izo was approaching an alleyway, no doubt hoping to meet one of his customers there within the shadows. His bodyguard disappeared ahead, probably to check the safety of the area.

Kenshin grimaced to himself at the thought of going into another alley. It had been bad enough realizing Kaoru saw him kill someone. He didn't want to go through that again, ever. Not with anyone else and definitely not with Kaoru.

Still, he had duties he couldn't shirk. With a soft sigh, Kenshin glided in closer to the mouth of the alley, waiting a few minutes for anyone to show. When no further movement occurred, he stepped into the vague darkness, eyes melting into burnished gold as his vision adjusted quickly to the shadows.

Only years of honed instincts saved him from being gutted in the stomach with a knife. Twisting his body aside lithely, Kenshin glimpsed a small knife pass him that had been originally aimed at his stomach. The large thug handling the knife stumbled forward from the momentum and Kenshin shoved his back to keep him going. In one smooth motion, he unsheathed his sword and drilled the dull end of the blade into the attacker's head. With a loud grunt, the hefty man fell to his knees before falling forward, face down. The knife clattered a few feet away, laying innocuously in the sunshine.

Kenshin slowly straightened up and turned his head towards the end of the alley where there was an audible click. Izo held a gun steadily in his hand, pointed directly at Kenshin's head. A smirk lingered on his face as he spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Battousai come to visit me. Is there something I can help you with?"

It was interesting how the man had seemed to covey fear and paranoia one moment and then change into a completely different person the next. Kenshin filed that bit of knowledge away for future reference. "I need information," the manslayer said tersely, watching the Izo's hand for the slightest sign of movement. Even his particular skills didn't grant full protection from a bullet. And the last thing he needed was to be shot. His master would have a field day rubbing it in to his 'baka deshi'. Assuming, of course, he survived.

"Is that why you've been following me for the past few hours? Information? I don't think I believe you." Izo's expression hardened, dark eyes narrowing into thin slits. "I heard you killed Handa."

"Wouldn't you kill a traitor?" the manslayer asked evenly. "You of all people should understand that betrayal is not tolerated."

"She was nothing more than a puppet. She meant nothing to you," Izo snarled. "And neither do I. What do you really want, Battousai?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Handa Michi was more than an information dealer. She was found to be intimately involved in Shishio's dealings. Of course, that cannot be allowed."

Izo raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Of course not. But she couldn't have been an important figure in his organization. And since when did the much-feared Battousai start to kill those who are beneath him?"

"Perhaps she was much more than you thought she was."

The drug dealer snorted. "Doubtful. And anyway, even if she was, I'm not. So what do you want with me?"

"As I said, information," Kenshin said. "There's a rumor going around that I need verified. You are one of the few in position to know. Is it true Usui is in Tokyo?"

"Information like that doesn't come cheap, Battousai. Tell me, what will you give me in return?"

Kenshin shrugged. "What would you say if I told you I'd bring the money later?"

Izo let out a bark of laughter. "I'd say you're a fool. What kind of person asks for information without any mon—" He stopped abruptly, realizing his error but it was too late. Kenshin dodged to the side and bore down on the drug dealer so fast he was a mere blur. Izo tried to aim and shoot but the bullet ricocheted off the wall somewhere and Battousai was now practically on top of him. His blade was out and flashed briefly before Izo felt a sharp sting on his right shoulder. He squealed in both fear and pain and dropped the gun, stumbling away from the manslayer and automatically clutching his injury. Blood poured out from the deep cut and he stared at the killer in horror. He now knew why Battousai's name was spoken so quietly in the Underground; he was far more dangerous than people had said he was.

Kenshin stepped closer until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "I already know Usui's here in the City," he said quietly, his voice measured and controlled. "And I already know he's planning on using dealers like you to help take over Tokyo. I know Handa Michi who, instead of staying neutral as an informant, discovered our operative and contributed to his death by telling Usui's men about his presence. She did that in hopes of joining with Shishio. In reality, Izo, I know everything that you know. So I want you to be a good little messenger and deliver my warning to Usui. I'm very well aware of his plans and I will stop him. And then I will go for Shishio. Nothing will prevent me from completing my mission to defeat him. Am I understood?"

Izo had to swallow hard before he nodded in short, jerky gestures. Fear left a bad taste in his mouth but he couldn't look away from Battousai's burning gold eyes even if he wanted to.

"I'm glad you do. Remember to deliver my message or I'll have to come back and be less gentle next time." Slowly, Kenshin leaned back as he pinned the other man down by the force of his stare alone. Then, with lightning speed, he whipped the hilt of his sword against Izo's temple. The drug dealer's eyes rolled up and he crumpled to the ground.

Now alone, Kenshin sighed deeply and surveyed the two bodies in the alley. To him, taunting Usui like this wasn't wise but Hiko apparently thought otherwise.

Well, at least his work was done here. Now all he had to do was sneak out of Tokyo without being caught by the police and head home to await new orders.

As he stepped over the unconscious bodyguard to leave the alley, Kenshin's thoughts briefly wandered to Kaoru and what she was doing. Her haunted look as she leaned over the balcony to search for him was forever etched in his mind.

Still, he couldn't afford the distraction of focusing on her when there was so much work to be done. With a regretful sigh, Kenshin turned around and began to figure out a way to leave Tokyo without being noticed. It wouldn't be too difficult since, despite the police's best efforts, it was a very big city.

_Soon, Kaoru,_ he promised her silently. _I'll come back for you soon._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kaoru wasn't certain what she was expecting their hideout to be like but she was rather surprised when Aoshi finally stopped the car in front of a modest looking residence on a mountainside. A large outdoor kiln was lit, crackling merrily through the open door of the oven. Several pieces of pottery were next to the stone kiln, apparently waiting to be fired.

The house seemed more like a cabin. The frame was made of wood logs, darkened to a glossy mauve from years of weather and wear. Two glass pane windows sat on either side of the door with plain white curtains covering them from prying eyes. The front door was open, however, as if beckoning them inside the cool interior.

Kaoru stared hard at the house as she obediently got out of the car with the others. She was mildly disappointed to see how ordinary the place looked. If they were super secret assassins or something, shouldn't they have a more high-tech place?

"Hmm, how quaint. Who's Hiko's decorator?" Megumi said dryly, approaching Kaoru's side as she looked the house over.

Aoshi didn't even bother answering her. Instead, he said, "Wait out here for a moment." He paused and cast both women an assessing gaze. "I wouldn't suggest you try to run, either. While there is a dirt road back down the mountain, it will take you quite some time to reach the nearest town. There are also wild animals up here who do not take kindly to human intruders. They will attack if you encroach on their territory." With that, he headed into the house, leaving them to ponder his words.

Megumi glared at Aoshi's retreating back. "Insufferable bastard. As if we wouldn't try to escape as soon as possible!" She sighed. "If only that stupid rooster-head didn't toss my purse away! We would be more prepared if I had it with me."

"You do carry everything but the kitchen sink in there," Kaoru agreed wryly.

Megumi merely sniffed. "It's helped you out in more than one occasion, Kamiya. In any case, let's go before Mr. Smug comes back. I'm glad I wore flats today. Heels in the forest would have killed me." The doctor turned towards the dirt trail the car followed to get here when she realized Kaoru wasn't following her. "Kaoru? What's wrong?"

Hesitating, Kaoru said slowly, "Megumi, maybe we should stay. You know, to see what they want."

"_What?_ Who cares what they want? They kidnapped us and held us against our will. In my book, that's not a good thing!"

Kaoru held her hands up in a placating gesture. "What I'm saying is that this is probably the only chance we'll have to understand what's going on. I mean, this is Kenshin's master –"

"Battousai's," Megumi interrupted.

"- And he can probably tell us what's going on. Maybe even why Kenshin is killing so many people. Plus, we might be able to find evidence for the police."

Megumi frowned as she considered the idea before slowly shaking her head. "It's too risky, Kaoru. We don't even know what they want with us. For all we know, the moment we see this Hiko guy, he could have us killed. It's better that we run now and tell the police what we know. They can take it from there."

"Sano wouldn't put us in danger," Kaoru argued. "And there's no reason why Aoshi wouldn't have killed me. He had plenty of time to do it before you even came in. Maybe they really are trying to help us."

Megumi stared hard at her friend who seemed quite earnest and determined to stay. She didn't think this was a good sign of Kaoru getting over Kenshin. "I thought we agreed that involving yourself with Battousai wouldn't be a good thing," she said softly.

Kaoru sighed and raked a hand through her dark hair. "Look, Megumi, we can at least listen to them. I don't think they want to kill us so we can take this opportunity to figure out what's really going on. I mean, do you honestly believe Sano would befriend someone like Kenshin if he didn't see at least some good qualities about him? All joking aside, Megumi, he's got good instincts."

The doctor scowled. "Don't think I don't realize you're trying to appeal to me through Sanosuke, Tanuki."

Kaoru grinned. "I don't care if you know or not so long as it works. So, did it?"

Megumi shook her head mournfully. "Why do I have a feeling we're going to regret this? All right, Kaoru, we'll listen to them first. But the first sign of danger, we're out of here, all right?"

"Right!" Kaoru beamed at her friend.

Aoshi strode out of the house just then. "Let's go."

The two women exchanged glances. "Inside?"

"Aa. Follow me and don't wander off. You'll never be able to find your way out if you don't stick close." Without waiting for an answer, Aoshi turned on his heels and headed back into the house.

"Who gets lost in a one story house?" Megumi muttered.

Kaoru clutched Megumi's arm as they followed after Aoshi. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dark interior from the bright sunlight. The setup of the house seemed quite simple from the single futon neatly rolled up in one corner to the small table with two chairs against the left wall. On the other side was a fireplace and a tiny kitchenette holding an ancient stove-top complete with a pipe that poked through the roof. The fireplace was unlit though a small black kettle hung from the rod over the blackened wood. Along the wall was a dish rack where several plates and bowls sat. Next to them was a small bottle of sake.

Kaoru glanced around briefly but Megumi marched them forward, tagging after Aoshi who had disappeared through a barely visible door across the room. Stepping through, both women were amazed at the amount of pottery that was stored there. Most of them were finished and sitting on shelves or the floor. Attached to them was a white piece of paper which, Kaoru realized, held the name of the buyer, the day it was sold, and the amount it was sold for. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw how much Hiko was selling a single bowl for.

Megumi was frowning as she surveyed the storage room. "With the price he's selling these items for, he would need to be world famous. But I've never heard of a potter named Hiko before."

Kaoru was wondering the same thing. "We can ask Aoshi about it. Speaking of him, where did he go?"

It took the women several moments to realize there was a hidden doorway that Aoshi had left ajar for them. It also held a shelf full of sold pottery items but pulling the door open didn't disturb them from their delicate position.

"Glued, maybe?" Megumi wondered out loud. As she and Kaoru passed through, the door clicked shut behind them. The scent of mud and damp moss assaulted their noses. Aoshi waited there for them, holding a lantern that illuminated the corridor they were in.

Kaoru glanced around, wrinkling her nose. "A hidden passage made of dirt. Not my idea of a secret headquarters."

Aoshi ignored the comment and started down the hallway. The light only illuminated a few feet in diameter and disappeared quickly as he left them alone.

"I hope there aren't bugs down here," Megumi said under her breath and followed after him. Kaoru was only a step behind her.

The air was cool and undisturbed as they traveled along, the dirt path hard enough to walk without fear of sinking in the mud, yet not quite firm under their feet. It seemed as though the path was sloping downwards but after ten minutes of traveling, it began to gradually ascend.

"How much longer is it?" Kaoru asked their guide who had yet to miss a step. His steady stride was the only thing that kept the women going, afraid to be left alone in the pitch dark.

"We have about a mile to go," Aoshi answered shortly.

"A mile! You could have at least let me get a pair of sneakers," Megumi grumbled.

"I apologize. The next time you are involved in a situation where we are trying to save your life at such short notice, I will make a special effort to stop by your apartment and allow you to retrieve any items you so desire."

Megumi glared at the stiff back in front of her. "Insufferable bastard," she muttered. "Who asked you to save our lives? If we need saving at all."

Aoshi didn't answer. Somehow, Kaoru wasn't surprised.

By the time the trio had reached the end of the corridor, both women were panting slightly, foreheads damp with sweat despite the cool temperature in the corridor. Aoshi, of course, exhibited no sign of exertion and merely opened the door. Stepping aside, he switched the lantern off and gestured them through. "Please proceed in front of me." He turned and hooked the light source on the nail hanging next to the door.

Karou and Megumi stepped through together, gawking at the sudden change in scenery. The opulence of the house they had just entered was such a radical change from the drab cabin and rough dirt corridor that it was impossible not to stare. They were in a huge music room that was tastefully decorated with historical tapestries adorning the wall of the room, draping over the glossy wood. Several ornate rugs sprawled on the gleaming floor under the baby grand piano, a leather couch, a leather recliner, and the glass coffee table. Next to the disguised door was a small table with a vase of fresh lilies, adding to the elegance of the room. Silken drapes were pushed aside from the huge wall-sized windows that overlooked a well-tended topiary, gleaming brightly in the sunlight which reflected the large pool of light on the hardwood floor. Everything was dust-free though the air seemed quite undisturbed and serene.

The door at the other end of the room opened and a tall man stepped through. He had on a porcelain mask that was shaped into an eerie grin full of teeth. His outfit was just as odd, an azure jumpsuit with red and black striped shirt. Kaoru stifled a scream behind a hand and Megumi stiffened, stepping back defensively.

Aoshi shut the door behind him and stepped around the two women, unconcerned by the appearance of the masked man. "Report, Hannya."

"All is clear, Aoshi-sama. Everything has been quiet since you left." The man named Hannya glanced at the women and offered them a bow. "I apologize if my appearance has startled you. I did not expect you would be coming in this way."

"You mean there's a different way to get here?" Kaoru asked while Megumi glared at Aoshi.

Hannya nodded before glancing at his leader. "Indeed. Hiko is waiting for Ms. Kamiya in the study, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi nodded. "Very good. Please escort Dr. Takani to one of the guest rooms. Assign Omasu to look after her."

"Of course. Dr. Takani, would you please step this way?"

Megumi didn't move. "I'd like to go with Kaoru, if you don't mind."

"I'd like her to stay with me," Kaoru added, darting wary looks at both men.

"That will be impossible. Hiko specifically asked for you alone. I suggest you do not go against his wishes," Aoshi said.

"As if I had any control in the beginning," Kaoru muttered.

Aoshi ignored her embittered comment. "Please come this way, Ms. Kamiya. We will return you to Dr. Takani as soon as your discussion with Hiko is completed.

Kaoru looked at Megumi and shrugged. "I guess I'll be back then." Her heart was beginning to hammer away nervously at being separated but she still wanted answers to her questions about Kenshin. Her fear would have to wait.

"Kaoru, are you sure about this?" Megumi pressed, darting looks at the two men waiting for them. She stepped closer and lowered her voice until it could only be heard between them. "I mean, we can still find a way out of this."

Nodding firmly with a confidence she didn't feel, Kaoru reached out to squeeze her friend's arm reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I'm going to be cool, poised, and professional. I'll ask Hiko my questions, get the answers, and we'll take it from there, all right?" Despite Megumi's words, Kaoru highly doubted they would be able to leave without Aoshi's permission. And the Hannya fellow didn't quite look like a slouch either. Still, it was comforting to know that her friend would do anything to be there for her.

Megumi merely cast her a doubtful look but nodded. "All right. If you run into any trouble, just scream and keep screaming. I'll get to you as soon as I can."

Kaoru offered the doctor a rueful smile. "That's a pretty pathetic backup plan."

Despite herself, Megumi returned the wry grin. "That's all I've got. Be safe, Kaoru." She turned and looked over at Hannya. "Well, let's go, then. I need a room to freshen up."

Smiling as her friend fell into her usual aloof demeanor, Kaoru walked over to Aoshi, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'm ready to meet Hiko."

Aoshi stared down at her for a long moment until she grew uncomfortable and had to resist the urge to squirm. "I suppose we'll see if that's true," he said at last. Turning smartly on his heels, the dark-haired man reached out to open the door. "Follow me, then."

Kaoru glanced back at Megumi who was being led out another door. Aoshi's words did nothing to reassure her fluttering heart and she couldn't rely on her steady friend to help her here.

"Ms. Kamiya?"

Clearing her throat, Kaoru turned her attention back to Aoshi, who was waiting for by the door. "Right, I'm coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi led her down a long maze of hallways with rapid steps. Kaoru, being quite a bit shorter, had to double her pace to keep up with him and missed most of the opulence of the rest of the house. Still, the glimpses she caught showed that no expense had been spared for the mansion and she counted countless doorways they passed through the narrow corridors. They once passed through the balcony overseeing what seemed to be a banquet hall and Kaoru peered below to note that the long mahogany table was being polished by what looked like a young woman not much older than Kaoru herself. But she couldn't look much longer since Aoshi had already disappeared.

Grumbling to herself about cold men with bad manners, Kaoru broke into a run to catch up to him.

She was finally able to do so as he turned the corner and slowed in front of double oak doors. Aoshi ignored her pants as she finally skidded to a halt beside him, leaning over to pant from her sudden dash. "This is Hiko's office. You may knock whenever you catch your breath," he said.

Kaoru lifted her head enough to glare at him. "Gee, thanks," she began sarcastically when his words finally sank in. "Um, you're not coming in with me?" Not that Aoshi was an ally or anything – after all, he had practically blamed the whole entire Battousai situation on her shoulders – but she didn't exactly want to be alone with a guy who gave orders to both Kenshin and Aoshi.

Aoshi shook his head. "He wishes to speak to you alone."

She grimaced. "Great." Kaoru watched as he turned and strode down the hallway without another word, rounding the corner and vanishing from sight. Straightening up, she absently tugged her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before knocking firmly on the door.

"Enter."

_Here goes nothing,_ Kaoru thought and turned the knob. The door opened and she stepped inside with trepidation, darting a look around the room. Like the rest of the house, it was richly furnished with gleaming dark wood. Built-in shelves made up the walls of this room, alternating between books and random glazed pottery items. A halogen lamp stood in one corner, illumination the cozy space. A leather couch was placed near the book shelves and another cushioned chair was directly in front of her. The majority of the space was taken up by the massive oak desk placed squarely in the middle of the room, facing her. Seated behind it was one of the tallest and well-built man she had ever seen.

Hiko seemed to be no older than Kenshin, looking no older than thirty. He had broad shoulders that were ill-concealed by the overcloak he was wearing over a white tunic. Shoulder length dark hair cascaded around his face and shoulders, framing the arrogantly handsome face and sharp features. His eyes were dark and piercing under the elegant arch of his eyebrows and his nose was straight and pointed. He had wide, generous lips which most women would probably find kissably attractive. There was an aura about him that seemed restrained and subdued yet watchful at the same time. Those dark eyes were watching her now as he rose to greet her.

"Well, come in closer. I'm not going to shout to you."

His voice, which had been muffled by the thick oak doors, was just as low and rumbling as she had thought. As Kaoru approached his desk with uncertain steps, she had to keep looking up. The man was practically a head taller than Aoshi.

Kaoru groaned inaudibly to herself. How did she always manage to confront the really big and scary guys by herself?

"Sit down – Kaoru, was it?"

"That's Ms. Kamiya to you," she said frostily, remembering her vow to remain cool, poised, and professional. But she did take a seat because the chair looked so inviting. Kaoru had to bite back a moan as she sank into the cushions that seemed to cradle her body at every curve. This was definitely not like the chair at Saitou's office.

Hiko's dark eyes settled on Kaoru who was wriggling on his chair like an excited child. "Ms. Kamiya, then. Tell me, do you know why you're here?"

Kaoru stopped moving and stared at the large man in front of her. "Um, because your little lackey kidnapped me and forced me to come with him?"

Hiko snorted though he was slightly amused at Shinomori being categorized as one of 'his lackeys'. He would have to remember that to torment the other man later. "We also saved your life. If Shishio's men had gotten their hands on you, you would be dead by now."

"But why? I don't even know this Shishio guy. Why would he want to kill me?" Kaoru wondered how much worse things were going to get. Looking over her shoulder for Battousai or other crazy people wasn't exactly the way she had planned to live out the rest of her life.

The dark eyes that observed her were far too keen, as if he was able to pierce inside of her mind until he could see her very soul. It disconcerted Kaoru but her stubborn nature refused to let her look away.

Hiko finally spoke. "Do you know how many people have seen Kenshin kill and survive to tell about it?"

Kaoru blinked at the sudden question; that wasn't what she had been expecting him to say. "Um … two?"

"Two is right. Sagara … and now you. Even if you can't provide specific information about Kenshin, Shishio and his men would take great pleasure in torturing every detail out of you. And when your uselessness is over, they would kill you."

"But I really don't know anything!" Kaoru protested. "I haven't even seen Kenshin since the beginning of this entire mess! Why would they think I could help them at all?"

"It doesn't matter. They'll take what they can get." Hiko clasped his hands together, setting them on his desk as he regarded her with an imperious air. "I don't think you understand what kind of danger you are in, Ms. Kamiya. For your safety, I've asked Shinomori to bring you here." He paused, his assessing gaze turning sharper as he added, "Among other reasons."

The look in his eyes didn't reassure Kaoru any. Despite herself, she squirmed in the chair. "What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

"It has not escaped my attention that within the past few months, my baka deshi has been rather … enamored of you. As his master, I can only reluctantly assume the role of a pained father with an idiot child who hasn't masked his feelings well enough to escape Shishio's notice."

Well, if that was an endearing sentence, Kaoru would kiss Saitou on the lips. And anyway, whatever was between her and Kenshin wasn't anyone else's business but theirs. "It sounds as though you really don't care for Kenshin. So why would you bother about this?"

"Hmph. As my only apprentice, he is my legacy, whether I like it or not. Therefore, I have to cover his tracks when he gets careless. So tell me, Ms. Kamiya: what are your feelings for Kenshin?"

"None of your business," she said promptly.

Hiko smiled faintly though his features didn't relax in the slightest. "I beg to differ. What you do will affect Kenshin in his job. I cannot allow him to be distracted by anything, including a woman."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, sitting up as anger bubbled up inside. "So you've been the one giving orders for Kenshin to kill? What kind of master are you to force your student to do something as horrendous as that?"

Surprisingly, Hiko didn't rise to the bait or the scorn in her voice. "I guess you really don't know anything," he said with a long-suffering sigh.

"If you told me everything then you wouldn't have to suffer through my ignorance!" Kaoru snapped. Really, was there something about her that attracted the most stubborn, bull-headed males to her presence?

"I could … but I won't. That particular honor will go to Kenshin. I'm not happy about this arrangement either, Ms. Kamiya. We've kept civilians out of this for a good reason. But I can't very well have an innocent killed. Despite your ideas about us, we are not heartless people. So it looks like we'll have to tolerate each other's company until things are straightened out." Hiko sighed and shook his head. "He always makes things more complicated than they have to be."

Kaoru ignored his last sentence, focusing instead on the words before. "What do you mean? You mean I'm stuck here?" she asked. "I've got a life to get back to, you know! You can't just kidnap people and hold them against their will! That's called wrongful imprisonment or something!"

"As I've said before, this is for your safety. Believe me, if there was any other way, I'd take it. But you and Dr. Takani will have to remain here for now, whether any of us like it or not."

* * *

"Himura! You're finally here!" 

Kenshin raised his brows as none other than Makimachi Misao greeted him the moment he stepped into his master's house. It had taken him a day longer to leave Tokyo than he had anticipated, thanks to Saitou's efforts in trying to track him down. Now that he was home, Kenshin was looking forward to a long bath and his soft bed. He didn't think he had enough energy to deal with Misao's antics even if he was fond of the young woman. "I suppose I am. What are you doing here, Misao?"

"Oh, I've been visiting Hiko now and again," she said breezily. "He's really a great guy once you get to know him. Arrogant, but a great guy."

If his eyebrows hadn't been raised as high as they could have gone, they would have been after that statement. As it was, he stared at the young woman as if she had claimed to be the empress of Japan. "Hiko is a great guy?" he repeated in disbelief. Perhaps he heard wrong. Maybe it was time to get his hearing checked.

But Misao's head nodded confidently, her long plait bobbing with the motion. "Sure! I mean, you know, he's got that whole 'I'm-better-than-you' complex going on, but once you get past it, he's not so bad." She leaned forward, so close to Kenshin that he had to back away before they bumped noses. "Well, maybe he won't be so open with you. Cause, well, he still calls you 'baka deshi'."

Tamping down a surge of jealousy that Misao would be able to form a close bond with the man who had raised him but was still emotionally distant, Kenshin just sighed. "It's nice to know some things haven't changed," he murmured.

At his words, Misao twitched. "Um, yeah. Well, things do change, even here."

Her jerky motion sparked a warning that crawled down Kenshin's spine and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You touch me again, Rooster-head, and I'll sever that body part with a dull scalpel and let you bleed to death!" Voices floated down the corridor, echoing towards them. The cultured, feminine voice was unmistakable (as was the nickname). It could be none other than Takani Megumi, Kaoru's best friend.

Now Kenshin knew he _was_ hearing things. After all, Megumi should be back in the City, scolding Kaoru for one thing or another.

But then he heard Sano's voice in response, a little whiny and a little protesting. "Come on, Megitsune, I was just trying to be gentlemanly. It was your elbow for pete's sake! Not exactly a move to ravish you."

And then, just to prove he was not only hearing things but hallucinating as well, both Megumi and Sano appeared in the hall and moving the foyer where Kenshin had been standing, cornered by Misao. Megumi was storming towards them, her pretty face contorted into a deep scowl. Sanosuke was at her heels, desperately trying to convince her of his good intentions.

Both stopped when they saw Kenshin. He watched with vague interest as Megumi's eyes narrowed upon seeing him and Sano's eyes widened with panic. At any other time, he would have been amused by their different reactions. Now, he was confused and just a bit annoyed at being left in the dark.

"Um, Kenshin," Sano started, obviously trying to explain their presence when he was interrupted by Megumi stabbing a manicured finger in his direction.

"You! You're the one who started this whole mess in the first place and dragged us into it! I should be severing your head from your body!"

Although Kenshin didn't quite care to be threatened by anyone, he only honed in on one word. "Us" he repeated.

"Of course us! I'm sure Kaoru's in your fancy schmancy dojo right now, doing katas that are aimed for your imaginary head!"

"Kaoru's here?" He was beginning to sound like a parrot. And his traitorous heart started pounding with excitement.

Megumi braced her hands on her hips and glared at Kenshin. "_Focus_, Battousai. We're here in this house. We're not supposed to be here. You should be in prison while Kaoru tries to recover from finding out who you really are. And stop drooling, you perverted killer!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Megumi, his body stilling, as if coiled to strike. Violet eyes flared to burnished gold, reflecting the fury he felt at her comment. He could put up with insults, having had years of practice from his master, but he would not allow anyone to infringe on his relationship with Kaoru. No one.

Well, it wasn't exactly a relationship, per se. After all, they had yet to spend any real time alone together. But Kenshin was more than willing to remedy that. It was only a matter of time.

Apparently, Misao recognized his change in mood because she backed away from him. Even Sano tensed, sensing the roiling emotions hidden beneath the thin veneer of his civilized front. He edged in front of Megumi just in case Kenshin attacked. "Uh, Megitsune, maybe we should go um … looking for the uh … thing."

Megumi spared Sano a glance. "Thing? What are you dithering about? What thing?" She turned her attention back to Battousai, intent on giving him a piece of her mind when she caught sight of his eyes and her own widened, apparently realizing the warning sign. She promptly shut her mouth.

"And I think I hear Jiya calling me. Gotta go, Himura!" Misao waved and dashed up the stairs without waiting for an answer, her braid dancing crazily behind her. Obviously, she had forgotten that she wasn't at home.

Kenshin glanced at her briefly but movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked back and saw Sano practically dragging Megumi away down the hall where they had come from. Far, far away from the angry Kenshin.

That was all right. He had to talk to a certain arrogant master of his anyway.

They met again face to face at the door from Hiko's study.

Kaoru had just exited the room and closed the door shut behind her. Actually, slammed was more like it. This was the third time in two days she had spoken with Hiko and he still refused to let her and Megumi leave. She was frustrated and just a little bit ticked off at the lack of control she had over her own life. Stay a prisoner here until someone said it was okay for her leave? Not likely!

So when she came face to face with a strangely familiar pair of molten gold eyes – eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past few days – she was already flustered. Their gazes clashed and Kaoru could only stare as his body, which had been vibrating with anger, smoothly shift until it was one of a seductive predator zoning in on its prey. The blazing aurulent orbs deepened on her and she froze under the penetrating stare.

Slowly, Kenshin smiled, the motion curving his lips upward into a look that was far more deadly to her heart than his glare ever would be. "So we meet again," he drawled, casually leaning against the wall. With the move, it would be impossible to brush past him without touching his arm in the narrow corridor. And Kaoru wasn't certain she could handle physical contact at the moment.

She tried to swallow but nothing was going down. Her throat had gone entirely dry and speaking was out of the question.

Smirking at her deer-in-the-headlight look, Kenshin took the moment to look her over, making sure nothing had happened to her. There had to be a reason why Kaoru was here, and it most likely had to do with her safety. Finally satisfied that she was unharmed, he brought his gaze back to her eyes. "You look well."

The unexpected comment shook Kaoru from her stupor enough to finally formulate a coherent, if not wry, response. "Sure, for someone who's had nightmares for the past few days."

Unexpectedly, Kenshin's shoulders hunched, as if flinching from her words. "I suppose so," he said in a low voice.

She stared at him in surprise. It wasn't quite the reaction she was expecting from him. But then again, she wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to react. Heck, she didn't even know how _she_ was supposed to react!

Well, this was awkward. What did one say to the man who, despite his ugly profession, had kissed her to near senselessness and made her like it? Somehow, blurting out, 'Take me, I'm yours' seemed rather inappropriate. Nor did whacking him on the head for dragging her in this mess seem like a good option, either.

So Kaoru figured she had one avenue left: run. And she did.

* * *

_AN: Please pardon the extremely long delay in updating. I had trouble writing this chapter from the very beginning and had to leave it untouched for a while. Then I decided to take a summer class (which was a big mistake) and my time has suddenly been extremely limited. However, classes will be over soon and the updates should be more regular._

_Again, much thanks to my beta _**Laegdin**_ for working so hard on such a poorly written chapter. This is still partially unedited so I'll go back and change things once I have the time. In the meantime, please forgive this extremely cruddy section of the story. I'm not really happy with it but I figure I should put something up. The next chapter will be much better, I promise! _

P.S. Happy birthday to Bokken of Doom:)

Next Chapter: Kaoru and Kenshin finally have a chance to talk things through (sorta)!


	6. Relationship Woes

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted by its respective owners, of which I am not one_.

* * *

Warnings: AU.

* * *

"_And what is your relationship with Battousai?"_

_Kaoru flushed at the question. Somehow she had a feeling he would be asking her that question. "Completely platonic," she said quickly._

_Saitou arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why your face is so red?"_

_Not for the first time did Kaoru curse her fair skin for showing her embarrassment so easily. "We're just friends, acquaintances even. We met with mutual friends a couple of times but that was it."_

_The police inspector's eyes gleamed like burnished amber – was that amusement lurking in their depths? "But you wanted more?" _

_Kaoru scowled at Saitou before averting her eyes. "Jerk," she muttered to herself. That wasn't any of his business and she refused to answer it._

_All traces of humor vanished from the wolf as he noted the flash of raw pain in her azure eyes. "Ms. Kamiya, look at me," he commanded abruptly. When her startled gaze swung back in his direction, he leaned forward as he spoke. "You strike me as a sensible if not temperamental young woman. Believe me when I tell you this. Getting involved with Himura Kenshin would be a foolish mistake. He would have no qualms about hurting you or anyone else to further his own goals, whatever they might be." Saitou slowly sat back, holding her gaze. "Besides, sooner or later, I _will_ find Battousai. And in my code of justice, there is only one punishment fitting for a man like him." His confident tone left no room for debate on that matter -- or to the punishment that would be meted out in the name of justice._

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru scurry down the corridor away from him as if being chased by ghosts. He debated going after her but really, where could she go? Even more certain that she was in danger, his master would arrange for her safety, which would include having someone watch over her. And he had some business to take care of with Hiko first. 

_Later, Kaoru_, Kenshin promised her mentally. With a loud sigh at the very thought of speaking to his master, he approached the study door and rapped on it sharply. Upon the brusque command to enter, Kenshin mentally prepared himself for a battle of wits he rarely won before twisting the knob.

Hiko was sitting behind his desk, taking a swig of sake. Letting out a satisfied sound, he quirked a brow at his student. "Well? Shut the door and come in if you're going to. Otherwise, you can run after your woman like a lovesick puppy."

Kenshin scowled; not ten seconds had passed and already his master was starting in on him. "I need to speak with you first," he said as neutrally as he could, swinging the door shut and venturing further into the room.

"I figured you might. But first, I want a report." Hiko poured himself another cup of sake and drank that down as well.

"I spoke with Izo as ordered and passed the warning along to him. But I still don't understand the purpose behind it. Usui already knows we're aware of his presence in Tokyo. What will telling Izo do?"

"It won't do anything."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Hiko. "Then why was I assigned that mission?"

His master shrugged his broad shoulders, swirling the porcelain sake bottle around gently. "I assume Shinomori merely wanted you out of the way while he went to chat with your woman."

A flare of anger worked its way up Kenshin's heart. "So it was Aoshi who acted on his own?"

"Che. You are such a baka. After all that publicity you gave yourself, did you really think Shinomori would stand idly aside and allow her to wander around Tokyo freely? Not only was her safety in question thanks to your carelessness, but one wrong word to Saitou and it would ruin our plans."

"She is an innocent! She should not be involved with this at all!"

Hiko met his student's eyes directly. "Tell me, Kenshin. Did you honestly think that your feelings from these past few months wouldn't go unnoticed by us, much less Usui?"

Kenshin glared back. "I didn't do anything! I barely spoke five words to her, as ordered!"

"Not good enough. Despite the police's ignorance of your disguise, people can sense you're different from the rest of society. Just the fact that you even look at Kamiya Kaoru twice is more than telling. Everything you say and do has a consequence, especially because of who you are. I would have thought you learned that lesson by now."

"So you're saying it's my fault she's in danger?"

Hiko set the sake bottle down and regarded Kenshin with his usual inscrutable expression. "It was a stroke of luck Aoshi was there before Shishio's men came for her. As it was, Beshimi nearly killed himself in getting the information to me as quickly as possible."

Kenshin's hands clenched into a fist, fury causing his body to shake. "She's not involved in this! How could Shishio …"

"Are you really going to just stand there and complain about Shishio's methods?" Hiko interrupted. He cast his student a contemptuous look. "You of all people should know how he acts and thinks. Don't waste my time and your breath on that. Kamiya and her friend will stay here, under my protection until the final plan is carried out. In the meantime, you have more work to do. I suggest you talk with your woman fast, get her compliant, and get back to doing your job."

Remaining silent for a moment, Kenshin shook the sting of the rebuke away and tried to focus his mind. "Yes, Master," he murmured, bowing his head.

Hiko sighed deeply and shook his head. "And by the way, it's just like you to find a woman who's got a temper. She's not very happy with the arrangements going on. You might want to explain the situation to her."

Caught off-guard, Kenshin jerked his head up to stare at his master. "What?" he said dumbly. He definitely needed to get his hearing checked. "It's all right to tell her … everything?"

The older man smirked at his student. "If you can find the courage to do so."

"…" Kenshin scowled at Hiko. It was just like his master to ruin good news with the stark truth. He wasn't sure just how much of himself he was willing to reveal to Kaoru. If she knew half of what he had done …

Hiko waved at him. "You're ruining the atmosphere of my room. Get out and straighten your love life up, already. We'll meet again later tonight with Shinomori and Okina and plan our next move."

Stifling a sigh at the brusque dismissal, Kenshin merely bowed to his master and headed out of the study. He tried to ignore his master muttering about having to help his baka deshi with his love life.

* * *

Aoshi was waiting for him outside of Hiko's study, leaning against the wall with his head bowed. Kenshin shut the door behind him quietly and cast a hard, speculative look at his friend. 

"You are angry with me."

"A little bit," Kenshin conceded and turned to stride down the hallway. He wasn't surprised when Aoshi fell in step next to him.

"I was concerned."

Kenshin clenched his fists, fighting to keep his voice neutral. "I told you she was to be left out of this. Now I have the unpleasant task of facing her wrath while trying to explain everything."

"Aa, she has quite the temper, along with her friend."

Kenshin stopped suddenly, turning to face Aoshi with narrowed eyes. "You're not at all sorry you approached her, are you?"

"Whether you believe it or not, she was in danger the moment she went to the police about you."

"And she wouldn't have gone to the police had I killed her when I saw her in the alley, right?" Kenshin laughed bitterly. "And when will the killing end, Aoshi? How many more lives do I have to take, how much more of myself do I have to give before this is all over?"

There was a flicker in Aoshi's eyes that might have been something akin to pity but it disappeared too quickly to tell. "It is a hard burden we carry, but a necessary one. No one else is stronger than you in executing our plan."

"Which, might I add, is not exactly foolproof either. What if we fail?" Kenshin sighed, the anger draining away as suddenly as it had come. "What if _I_ fail?"

Aoshi regarded him quietly for a long moment. "Do you doubt our mission, then?"

The swordsman shook his head. "No, not the mission. Just the methods to accomplish it." He bowed his head and resumed his trek down the hallway, feeling the taller man's eyes on him as he left the spymaster behind. "Do me a favor, Aoshi."

"What is it?"

Kenshin didn't look back as he spoke. "Stay away from Kaoru. I was quite serious about what I said in the café."

* * *

Saitou was on the phone when Notoya stuck his head in the door. "Inspector? Mr. Kamiya and his son are here to see you again," he whispered. 

Suppressing the urge to sigh, Saitou nodded curtly and spoke into the receiver. "I'll speak with you later." He hung up and looked at the officer. "Send them in," he said impassively. This would be the fifth visit in two days he'd had from the Kaoru's father and brother and it was really starting to get a little tedious.

When both men entered, Saitou raised a brow and said archly, "I'm assuming you left someone at your home to answer the phones in case Miss Kamiya calls you?"

Kamiya Koshijirou nodded. The older man looked worse for wear with deep lines on his face and puffy bags under his eyes. He was hunched over, as if someone had punched him in the gut, looking gaunt and years older than he probably should. "We left Tae there, one of Kaoru's old friends. We're here to see if you found any leads on my daughter yet."

Of course they were, why else would they be here? "As I said, Mr. Kamiya, the police are doing everything in their power to find her. We will inform you immediately if anything develops."

Myojin Yahiko, the adopted brother of Kaoru, glared at Saitou. He, too, looked as if he had gotten little sleep and ate less though it was probably the resilience of youth that kept him from looking as bad as the older man. "It's been almost two days already and we haven't heard anything! We can't just sit around at home, waiting for things to happen!"

Saitou studied his gloved hand idly, rubbing away a smidgen of dirt. It was the typical hot-headed teenage response. He was actually grateful that Tatsuo wasn't going through the same rebelling-against-authorities stage. "The police are trained in this kind of scenario, Mr. Myojin. It's best if you leave everything up to us, especially if this concerns Battousai as we suspect."

"I don't even know how Kaoru got all mixed up with him," Koshijirou said worriedly. "And even Megumi is missing. What could have happened to them?"

Probably dead, in Saitou's opinion. Battousai had never taken a prisoner before and there was no reason why he would start now. The Kamiya family had no notable funds with which to demand ransom and Takani Megumi had no immediate family left. There were only some distant aunts and uncles who wouldn't care about someone thrice removed. No, it had to be to eliminate witnesses. Saitou was not looking forward to finding their bodies.

Yahiko was still watching the police officer carefully. His dark eyes narrowed and he said suddenly, "You don't think she's alive, do you, Inspector?"

Saitou inwardly snorted. Was the hothead into reading minds or something? "With Battousai, anything is possible. If we haven't found her body so far, she might still be alive, albeit in the manslayer's custody," he said diplomatically. "Now Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Myojin, the best thing for you to do is go home and wait for her to call you. We'll be in touch as soon as we find any leads to her whereabouts."

"Inspector, please find my daughter," Koshijirou pleaded. "Tell Battousai I'll do anything, pay anything to get her back. I'll gladly reward anyone with information who will lead me to Kaoru."

Yahiko patted the older man on the shoulder. "Let's go, Sensei. We'll leave everything to Inspector Saitou's capable hands." But from the skeptical glance the teenager shot him, Saitou knew he was only saying that to reassure his adopted father.

Saitou merely nodded as they filed out the room with Kamiya still hunched over. He stared thoughtfully at the doorway where they had disappeared to. "Did you get that, Chou?" he asked loudly after their footsteps had faded down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. The family's worried and it's all my fault." Grumbling, Chou ambled into the room, sporting a black eye in addition to his trademark odd, mismatched clothes and spiky hair. "It ain't my fault that stupid Sagara picked a fight and I lost 'em, though!"

It took all of his iron self-control for Saitou to ignore the pitiful excuse. He asked instead, "What have you discovered over Kashiwazaki Nenji in Kyoto?"

"Nuthin'. All the old man does is garden, drink sake, and leer at the women." Snorting in disgust, the lanky police officer dropped down in one of Saitou's chairs, wincing at the impact of the hard wood on his bottom. Stretching his long legs out, Chou linked his hands together and rested them on the back of his head. "The only time he goes out is when he occasionally visits an honest-to-goodness mansion some miles away in the forest. We looked into the house and found out it belongs to some famous recluse potter by the name of Kakunoshin Niitsu. Apparently, they've been friends for a long time. And nothing suspicious about the Aoiya, either. They pay their taxes and never had a health code violation even once."

"Then there really is something wrong," Saitou quipped. "Go out to Kyoto and find Kashiwazaki. Question him personally and see what he says."

"What about the potter?"

"Him, too. I want to get as much information about the Oniwabanshu as possible. And talk to your underground contacts."

Chou eyed his boss warily. "Even if your government contact said to leave well enough alone?"

"Hmph. He's naïve if he thinks I'll just sit back and watch Battousai and his allies get away with another kill."

* * *

Kaoru burst into the room she was sharing with Megumi and slammed the door behind her, panting as much from the exertion as the panic of facing _him_ again. She fumbled with the lock before backing away from the entrance, half-fearing Kenshin would somehow magically open the door and stride in with that predatory look in his eyes. 

But after a minute when there was no angry manslayer stalking in and demanding to know why she had run, Kaoru felt herself relaxing just a bit. And after five minutes had passed with no sign of Kenshin, she let out a long, deep breath.

That was close.

On shaky legs, Kaoru sat down on her bed and stared at her hands, trying to order her chaotic thoughts. It wasn't fear of Kenshin that had made her run. Rather, it was the overwhelming flood of emotions. It had felt like years instead of days since she had last seen him and the shock and fear and relief and joy at his sudden presence was so startling she hadn't known how to respond.

She sat up when she heard voices murmuring outside her door. The door knob turned but didn't get very far. "Kaoru?" a muffled voice asked.

Her heart leapt up into her throat before sinking back into place. "Megumi?" she said cautiously, moving towards the door.

"Yes. Why is the door locked? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. But Megumi … who's there with you?"

There was a long pause as if the doctor was considering her words. "It's just me and Rooster-head."

"Hey!" the rooster-head complained.

Kaoru breathed out slowly and unlocked the door. She trusted Megumi wouldn't lie to her if Kenshin was with them as well. Well, unless he was standing behind them with his sword drawn or something. But even then, Megumi wouldn't lie to her. She would rather die than betray her friend.

Sure enough, it was only Megumi and Sano who were standing there when Kaoru opened the door. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "I uh … kinda got nervous."

Sano looked at her sharply, taking in the edgy countenance of the usually confident woman. "You saw him, didn't you?" There was no need to clarify just who the 'him' was. Kaoru nodded and tried to smile.

Megumi inhaled sharply. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

Megumi took her by the arm and led her to the bed to sit down. "You're twitching like you've seen a ghost. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," Kaoru said honestly. "I just … panicked, I guess." She looked at Sano who was staring grimly at her. "He really didn't do anything. I was shocked and I wasn't sure what to say or anything so I sorta just … ran."

Megumi was silent for a long moment before she looked at Sano. "I'm calling in all those favors you owe me, Rooster-head. You're going to get us out of this over-decorated prison."

Sano's eyes widened comically and he backed away, holding his hands up. "Wait a minute there, Fox. There's no way that we can leave this mansion without Hiko or Aoshi being alerted. It's simply impossible."

The doctor didn't seem impressed by his earnest assurance. "Well, you're just going to have to find a way. It's obvious Kaoru can't stay under the same roof with that madman. Look at her, she's a wreck!"

As much as she appreciated her friend's concern, Kaoru hated being treated like she was a child. She scowled at the doctor. "I am not! For some reason, I didn't expect him to be here and when I finally saw him, I just overreacted, that's all!"

Still shaking his head, Sano said slowly, "You two still don't understand, do you? There's a reason why no one knows much about Kenshin and nothing at all about Hiko, Aoshi, or the other members of the Oniwabanshu. They take secrecy _very_ seriously here. No one comes in or goes out without them knowing. And if you cross them, you had better be ready to fight for your life."

"What's the Oniwabanshu?" Kaoru asked, her brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"It's the organization Aoshi runs. He and the members of the Oniwabanshu are the spymasters Hiko relies on to gather information."

Three heads swiveled to the doorway where Kenshin was, leaning against the edge of the doorway. Darkened violet eyes gazed at each one of them briefly until they rested on Kaoru who had leapt up to her feet at the new voice. They locked eyes with one another as silence and tension permeated the air.

Megumi automatically moved to stand in front of her friend protectively but Sano grabbed her elbow gently and shook his head. The doctor turned to glare at him but he pulled her away firmly.

"This isn't your fight," Sano said softly, gently to her. He watched as her black eyes shifted between Kenshin and Kaoru, obviously conflicted.

"It's all right, Megumi," Kaoru assured her, still unable to look away from Kenshin's steady gaze.

"I thought we should talk," Kenshin said, ignoring Sano and Megumi and focusing solely on Kaoru. "We can take a stroll in the garden."

The intensity of his gaze once again unnerved Kaoru even as a tremor of anticipation trickled down her spine. There was something so … primal about Kenshin that touched a chord inside of her, made her willing to take any risk just to stay close to him. Any idea of suppressing her feelings for Kenshin melted away at the sight of his violet eyes watching her so fixedly. It felt as though ages had passed instead of mere days since his attention was focused only on her and she soaked it up like a thirsty flower in need of water.

"Kaoru, I really don't think that's such a good idea," Megumi said in a low voice, breaking into the younger woman's thoughts. "I don't trust him." She cast Kenshin a suspicious look. "And neither should you."

Kaoru forced herself to break eye contact with Kenshin to look at her friend. "I know," she said slowly. "But I should at least hear him out, don't you think?"

"Are you thinking with your head or with your emotions?" Megumi snapped. "Did you forget what you saw in the alley?"

Kaoru flinched at the brutal reminder and Kenshin immediately noticed, turning his head to glare at the doctor. Violet eyes bled into molten gold ones as he stiffened in anger. "Sano," he growled.

Sano hurriedly clapped a hand on Megumi's mouth, dragging her against him so she couldn't move. It wasn't wise to annoy the doctor but it was even wiser not to get on the Kenshin's bad side. Still, this was _Kaoru_ they were talking about – he couldn't help but offer a tentative warning of his own to the assassin. "I know, I know. But Kenshin, she's kinda right about all this. The girls have no reason to trust you so … don't do anything to show that they're right, okay?"

Kenshin merely leveled a look at him. Sano heaved a sigh and nodded in resignation at the lack of response before turning to Kaoru. His chocolate-brown eyes were serious as he stared at her. "You sure about this, Missy? Cause once you step out that door, there's no turning back. You'll be stuck where I am and I'm telling you now it's not going to be easy to live with this knowledge. It's not always best to know things."

Kaoru bit her lower lip, looking as though she was thinking hard about the situation. But really, was there any choice? She had become involved the moment she witnessed the killing. And her feelings, no matter what anyone said, had always turned towards Kenshin. Even now, when he stood in front of her and nearly threatened to kill Megumi, she felt the pull to be at his side, whatever the risk.

"Yes, I'm sure," she nearly whispered, turning her head back to Kenshin. He was smiling in triumph, violet eyes swirling with flecks of polished gold. Yet within the smug expression was one of reverence which he bestowed upon her. Kaoru's heart clenched at the sight. She would bet her soul that Kenshin had never looked that way at anyone else. That emotion was for her alone.

Sano watched them stare at each other for a moment before sighing again deeply. It was obvious, even to Megumi who had stopped struggling in his arms, that Kaoru had already made her choice. He only hoped she wouldn't regret it later. "All right, then, Missy. We'll be here if you need us. Kenshin, you hurt her and you'll answer to us. Got it?"

The red-head offered his friend a brusque nod. "Come, Kaoru. We'll be able to talk in the gardens." He waited until she stepped out of the room before looking back at the motionless couple. "Don't try to interfere," he said flatly before leaving himself. He punctuated his words by slamming the door behind him.

Megumi was quiet, staring at the door and Sano glanced down at her anxiously, reluctantly dropping his arms from holding her. "Um, Fox, you okay?" he said tentatively.

He was answered by her suddenly rounding on him, dark eyes blazing furiously. "Tell me everything you know about Himura Kenshin," Megumi ordered.

* * *

Kenshin was silent as he led them down the corridor, turning a few times, and going down a flight of stairs before finally stopping at a patio door. Turning the ornate knob, he pushed the door open and allowed Kaoru to step through before following her and shutting the door behind him. He watched her stop a few feet away, absorbed in the carefully cultivated garden that boasted brightly colored bushes, shady trees, and flowering plants. A small, grassy path big enough for two people to walk side-by-side wounded through the controlled overgrowth of flora, disappearing around the corner and past a flourishing willow tree. 

"Beautiful," he heard her murmur as he moved closer to her.

"Hiko doesn't care much for the garden but he likes things as good-looking as he is," Kenshin said by way of explanation. "And Okina stops by periodically to make sure the plants are growing properly as well."

Kaoru glanced at him. "Okina?"

"He's the advisor to the Oniwabanshu. You'll meet him later, I'm sure. Come, we can talk more privately further into the garden."

Kaoru watched his easy stride as he strolled over to the edge of the path. When he stopped to look back at her, she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. This was it. She was finally going to get some answers. And be alone with Kenshin for the first time in what felt like years. She wasn't sure if it was fear, nervousness, or happiness that was causing the fluttering.

Mentally steeling herself and sternly reminding herself she was strong and that she had friends to help her should she need it, Kaoru followed after Kenshin.

They were both silent as they traversed the path. Kaoru glanced at her companion, half expecting him to start explaining himself and his actions, but he said nothing. Lips twisting into a slight frown, she decided to let him start when he felt ready. Instead she focused on the scenery around her. Kaoru glanced to her right and found several hyacinth blooms arching in the sunlight. A fuzzy bumblebee zipped by, intent on its next destination. It was quite peaceful, the silence interrupted only by birds twittering and squirrels rustling nearby in their hunt for food. The air was perfumed with heavy floral scents, permeating the garden with a heady fragrance.

The further they moved down the grassy path, the more isolated Kaoru felt. It was as if the world was slowly fading away and it had placed them in this lush garden. It was just the two of them, creating a sense of false intimacy convincing enough that she almost relaxed in Kenshin's solid presence beside her.

For the first time since they had met again, Kaoru turned to take a good look at Kenshin. He was comfortably dressed in dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt that somehow accentuated and darkened his rust-colored hair. His mouth and eyes bore signs of strain but the violet eyes remained calm and assessing. He smelled vaguely of sweat, ginger, and musty clothes as if they had been stored for a long time. It was an oddly appealing combination to Kaoru's senses.

She vaguely wondered where his sword was. She wondered what was going on in his mind. He looked tired and his pace was slow but steady. Was this really Battousai the manslayer?

Kenshin caught her staring at him and a brief, sardonic smile lifted up the corner of his lips. "I can't tell whether you're deciding if I look good or like a mess."

Kaoru blinked in surprise as he suddenly spoke. "More like a mess," she said succinctly, trying for an aloof air. She turned away and pretended to be fascinated with a flowering vine that bore a deep amethyst flower.

He chuckled, startling her anew. She had never heard him laugh and the sound was low, warm, and soothing. Her traitorous heart leapt at the rare sound and thudded in excitement. "Can't I look both a mess and good?" he asked.

Oh, no, he was using his I'm-sexy-and-you-know-it voice. It was affecting her as much as the first time when she had heard it in her apartment. Kaoru tried hard not to succumb to the tone as it reverberated deep inside of her. "P-perhaps," she managed to stammer out, only to mentally kick herself. _So much for being aloof, Kamiya_, she thought ruefully.

"I'm glad."

Kaoru blinked and risked flashing him a glance. His deep violet eyes no longer held any trace of amusement or playfulness. He was now solemn, watching her, searching her face with assessing eyes. The sudden change of demeanor threw her off again; she was beginning to think the man had multiple personalities or something! "You are?" she asked cautiously.

Kenshin nodded. He had stopped walking and looked off into the distance. His profile revealed more of his weariness and Kaoru once again wondered what had happened that made him so tired. Had he killed another person? Was the police – Saitou – getting closer to capturing him? She wanted to reach out and hug him but restrained herself; she had to hear his so-called good reasons for his actions first. Sano himself had vouched for Kenshin but Kaoru wanted … no, _needed_ to hear everything. As Megumi had accused her, every time she was in his presence, she felt her heart falling for Kenshin just a little bit more.

He still wasn't facing her. Kaoru watched him as he inhaled slowly and set his shoulders in determination.

"Do you know why I kill?"

Kaoru paused for a moment to regain her composure at the sudden, blunt question. She aware that whatever Kenshin said next would cause her to make up her mind about him once and for all. A shiver of apprehension ran down her spine. She wanted to know so badly but she was afraid. What if she didn't like the truth? Could she really have feelings for a man who took the lives of so many people without proper remorse?

There could be no answer to her questions until Kenshin finally explained what was going on. Kaoru took a deep breath and looked at him, steeling herself to accept the truth, no matter how horrible it turned out to be. "No, I don't know," she said honestly. "Why do you?"

Kenshin turned and looked down at her, his molten gold eyes burning so brightly it seemed to make his whole face glow from its light. "I kill," he said slowly, "because I have to."

Kaoru blinked twice, feeling suddenly and ridiculously let down. What kind of explanation was that? Trust Kenshin to say something then stop, causing more tension! "That's not a reason," she said derisively. "Do you have to because there's a little voice inside your head telling you that you have to? Or is it a demon haunting you until you go crazy and let it out on poor, unsuspecting people? Those are reasons, not your 'Because I have to' schtick."

The red-head seemed torn between amusement and irritation at being interrupted. "If you'll allow me to continue, I'll elaborate," he said, finally settling on a neutral glare.

Folding her arms across her chest, Kaoru tapped her foot on the ground. "All right, I'm waiting."

"I kill," Kenshin said again, "because it is the only way to end the lives of those who would overturn our world and mold it into their own vision. There are many people right here in Japan who desire to take over the government and eventually the entire earth. And they will do anything to achieve their goal, from simple bribery to assassination attempts."

Kaoru absorbed his words for long minutes, frowning as she stared off into the distance. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "But this sounds like too much like an action movie or book or something. Are you sure there's no camera around here?" She looked around as if trying to spot the hidden people or equipment.

"I'm deadly serious," Kenshin said patiently, a little surprised – and disappointed – at her response. Kaoru wasn't reacting the way he was expecting and it troubled him. Why wasn't she recoiling in horror? Why was she so calm about this? "Do you think this is a joke?"

Kaoru turned to face him. "I don't think you killing that girl was a joke. But do you expect me to stand here and nod and encourage you to kill bad guys who also kill? Isn't that being a little hypocritical there?"

"I didn't say my reasons were perfect," Kenshin said stiffly, offended by her words. "And I know it may seem hypocritical and rather vigilante-ish but there it is. There's nothing else that would stop them so we have to play the game by their rules. No prison in the world can hold them or cause them to abandon their goals. Killing them is even better than they deserve, anyway."

Kaoru was now staring at him as if he had grown a third limb and Kenshin sighed deeply. He knew he was messing the explanation up but he honestly didn't know what to say. How could he convince a generally moral and upright, courageous citizen that there was no other choice? "Look, let me say it this way," Kenshin said. "Shishio has created an organization to take over the Japanese government." He snorted. "The funny thing is, Shishio thinks he can do a much better job of ruling the country. He is ruthless, bloodthirsty, and will use anything and anyone to gain control. And yes, he would kill innocent people as well. In order to combat that type of ruthlessness, we can't just slap him on the wrist and send him to jail. Either he would break free or he would continue his plans from his cell without any interruption of business at all. He is tenacious, stubborn, extremely intelligent, charismatic, and willing to do anything to achieve his goal. That is a dangerous combination.

"The government, while having an official police force, has no other way of dealing with such criminals. But within the shadows of said government, a group was formed for times like these, to maintain the current peace and order in Japan. This organization is charged to do whatever it takes to stop men like Shishio. And the only way to stop them is to kill them."

"You're no better than Shishio is," Kaoru pointed out bluntly. "While your reasons may be different and even well-meaning, killing anyone is wrong, regardless of orders or whatever."

Kenshin looked away and stared at the swaying tulips in the breeze. Trust Kaoru to hit on the point that had always troubled him. "You're right. But as I said, there is no other choice. We've been chosen to protect the citizens of Japan in this way. The cost is our soul but at least we can save hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. Sacrifice the few for the many."

Kaoru frowned as she thought about it. Finally she said, "And the woman you killed in the alley ..?"

At the question, Kenshin stiffened. "She was an information dealer. A snitch, if you will. Only this time she discovered one of our operatives had infiltrated Shishio's inner circle and caused their death. An unpardonable crime." His voice was flat and hard as if daring Kaoru to protest.

She stared at his profile for a long moment. "He must have been a very close friend of yours," Kaoru said at last. From Kenshin's quick but cold execution of the information dealer, he had taken the death quite hard.

"Not particularly." He turned to look at her. "But seeing any of your colleagues die isn't something that should be taken lightly."

Kaoru bit back the reply that killing people shouldn't be taken lightly either, but refrained herself. It seemed odd to hear him be so grieved over a fallen comrade while coldly efficient in taking lives himself. Who was the true Kenshin? Had he ever really shown himself to anyone before?

"I don't know what to say," she said at last. "This is too … fantastical to believe but I don't want to think there's another explanation of why you're killing people, either."

Kenshin smiled humorlessly. "You mean like we're all crazy?"

She nodded, quite serious. "For all I know, everyone in that house is wackier than an asylum full of inmates. I mean, Kenshin, do you honestly believe you're helping the country by killing people? You're reputed to have assassinated over a hundred people!"

"A hundred and two," he murmured, bending down to sniff at a flowering honeysuckle. "Handa Michi was number one hundred and two."

Kaoru blinked and stared at him. "You keep count?" The idea was somewhat unsettling.

He turned to gaze at her, violet eyes curiously devoid of any emotion. "I remember everyone I killed."

His expression wasn't cold but there was something disturbingly blank and flat about the way he spoke and looked that sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. There was no remorse or guilt yet there wasn't any joy or eagerness, either. She wished he would stop being so complicated. Why couldn't he just be himself for once? Her voice dropped, shook even, as she spoke. "Do you … do you have any regrets for killing those people?"

Kenshin remained silent for a moment. He finally plucked the honeysuckle and straightened up, twirling the flower between his fingers. "To be honest? No. It is sad to see people die by your own hands but I know that what they've done is far worse than what I do."

Kaoru felt her heart freeze at his answer. It wasn't what she was expecting him to say and it hurt. How could she be with someone so remorseless? "Two wrongs don't make a right," she whispered. Tears stung her eyes but she fiercely blinked them back; there was no way she was going to cry over this. To cry over Kenshin.

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. He could see the hurt lingering in the cobalt eyes and his resolve almost broke. But he had to be strong. If they were ever going to be together, Kaoru had to see every part of him. "In this case, I will make it so that it will turn out right," he said simply.

Silence fell over them so that the twittering of the birds sounded louder than usual. The nearest bush rustled before a squirrel darted across the path and up the nearest tree, chattering to itself as it scampered up to the flourishing canopy. Sunlight filtered onto the path, brightening the deep green shades of the plants. A butterfly fluttered by, flaring the bright colors of its wings. It was so peaceful and tranquil, unlike what was going on inside Kaoru's head and heart.

This was simply to fantastical to believe. She needed to talk to Megumi, the voice of reason. She wanted to confirm everything Kenshin said with Sano, who was in the same boat as her – well, not really since he wasn't falling in love with Battousai the manslayer. Still, he would be able to tell her the truth. She was even willing to talk to Aoshi or Hiko, just to make sure Kenshin wasn't completely delusional or something.

Not that that reason was any better than the explanation she had just received.

And even more important, Kaoru had to consider if she could be with someone who killed so easily.

"I need time to think about this," she finally murmured, looking away.

Kenshin simply nodded. He didn't want to tell her that her options were quite limited whether she accepted the truth or not. But now, only time would give him the answer he was looking for.

Kaoru slanted him another sideways glance before turning around to head back to the house. The look in her eyes caused Kenshin's heart to lurch. It was a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and disapproval. It didn't seem as though the odds were in his favor. So, despite the large part of him demanding he claim her with or without her approval, he let her go. It was the same side that allowed him to kill and still live with himself. He would wait for her until she was ready.

* * *

Without even thinking about where she was going, Kaoru wandered around the mansion aimlessly. In hindsight, it was rather stupid to leave Kenshin without at least finding her way back to her room. The past two days had given her a vague idea of the layout of the house but she still found herself lost more often than not. 

Still, she needed distance from Kenshin until she figured out what to do or even how she felt about the whole affair. If that meant she was lost in the house for an hour or two then so be it. Someone would find her eventually.

Her feet eventually carried her to the end of a corridor with two double doors. Kaoru recognized it as the attached dojo she had inadvertently found right after she had spoken with Hiko two days ago. Kaoru had been so furious at Hiko's high-handedness in her and Megumi's fate that she figured it would be a good idea to exercise her anger out. Imagining swinging a sword down on Kenshin's arrogant master had worked like a charm.

Maybe it would also work if she imagined swinging a sword down on Kenshin. Pushing the left door open revealed a practice room filled with various martial arts equipment on the walls. The room was made of wood panels, as was the floor. The air was cool and undisturbed, though sunlight streamed through from the skylight in the ceiling. Kaoru ventured further inside and noted the usual weapons like a set of swords, several kunai, and the more exotic ones like a lance or flail. They were all hung on the wall as if ready for use.

She didn't have the right clothes on, but Kaoru figured it didn't really matter, at least not in her state of mind. She focused on the set of crossed shinai. Perfect.

Positioning herself in the middle of the room, Kaoru began to perform kata after kata, trying to clear her mind through physical exertion. She swung down fiercely, methodically, her muscles remembering what to do despite years of no training. Still, the chaotic swirl of her mind refused to end.

She had to stop after an hour, panting and muscles aching from continual movement. Kaoru collapsed onto the dojo floor, the shinai clattering noisily next to her. Leaning back on her hands, she looked up at the skylight that allowed the sun's rays to stream through. The clear, cloudless sky was bright and warm, offering to carry her worries away. Her heart ached with all that she had learned.

The door opened and Kaoru stiffened, glancing at the intruder. She relaxed when she saw it was Misao bounding in with her usual energy. She didn't want to see Kenshin right now, at least not until she could figure out what to do. Find Saitou and tell him everything she learned? She shook her head slightly; if the police officer would believe her in the first place, that is.

"Hey, Kaoru, I didn't know you were here." Misao flopped down next to her and glanced at the shinai. "You do kendo?"

Kaoru nodded. "I used to." The appearance of the younger woman was actually a welcome distraction; she had discovered that if she wanted to have an actual conversation with Misao, total concentration was required. It would give her brain a chance to rest from all the chaotic thoughts whirling in her mind.

"Used to? Why did you stop?"

She shrugged. "I lost interest, I guess. My father owns a dojo in Tokyo and it was always expected that I learn it. But I hated it more and more when I got older so I gave it up when I was a teenager."

Misao nodded knowingly. "Your father must have been disappointed when you quit, though. After all, it's a family business, right?"

"It is. Luckily, we sort of adopted a little brat who was all gung-ho about learning kendo. He's going to take over the dojo when my dad retires." Kaoru had to smile, however briefly, at the memory of Yahiko: his first time gripping a shinai and the sheer delight that radiated from his face. "Unlike me, his enthusiasm for the sport has never waned. In fact, we were supposed to spa--" Kaoru stopped suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Misao blinked and leaned closer. "Kaoru? What is it? What's wrong?" The other woman's complexion had suddenly turned ashen, as if she had suddenly seen a ghost.

Without giving an answer, Kaoru scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the door. "Gotta go, Misao, I'll talk to you later!" Throwing the door open, she raced down the hallway.

The petite woman stared after Kaoru, puzzled at her odd behavior. She finally shrugged and hopped up, stretching her arms out lazily. "She's kinda weird but I still like her. Don't you, Aoshi-sama?" she asked out loud casually.

There was a long pause before Aoshi detached himself from his hiding place in the room. "I have always thought she was an intelligent woman," he said noncommittally.

"That comment, as you know, doesn't really answer the question. But it's all right. I know deep inside your cold exterior, you admire someone as strong as her, even if you act all mean and scary." Misao offered him a teasing smile. "But now I wonder, were you following her or were you following me?"

Aoshi tilted his head slightly, watching the petite woman thoughtfully. "Perhaps I was in the dojo before the two of you interrupted me?"

Misao grinned. "Maybe. But you'll forgive me if I think you were following me, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she added, "I think I'll go after Kaoru and make sure she's okay. She looked kinda pale there." With a wave, she bounded out of the dojo to track down the distraught woman.

Aoshi stood there for a long while, considering the situation for a moment. Obviously Kenshin had told Kaoru everything, only she wasn't taking it well if the ferocity of her swings were any indication. It was to be expected; after all, it would be difficult for anyone not involved from the beginning to believe that what they were doing was for the best.

Still, Kenshin was usually a good judge of character. If he felt Kaoru was strong enough to know the truth then Aoshi was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. He only hoped his friend's trust wasn't misplaced.

* * *

The meeting always started off with the older two men sharing some sake together as old friends, occasionally poking fun at their respective protégés for being so uptight and not partaking in what they considered a manly tradition. However, Aoshi always declined because of his low tolerance to alcohol and Kenshin wasn't in the mood to drink, not when he had things to worry about. So he brooded as he watched the ceremony. 

Okina accepted the saucer of sake Aoshi had poured for him, taking a sip from it in satisfaction. "Ahhh, excellent as usual."

"Of course. Good sake is absolutely essential," Hiko said in what Kenshin privately considered was his stuffy voice. He took the saucer his student offered him and took a drink himself. "It's the best."

"Only the best for Kakunoshin Niitsu, don't you think?"

Both men chuckled and Kenshin couldn't help rolling his eyes. He glanced at Aoshi who was patiently waiting for the drinking ceremony to end so they could get down to business. The taller man seemed more subdued than usual, making Kenshin wonder if something had happened. Although it wasn't evident in Aoshi's face, the red-head had known him long enough to recognize the subtle differences in his friend's composure.

Kenshin sighed, knowing he couldn't disguise his emotions half as well. Of course, everyone knew just how 'well' the talk with Kaoru had gone. Thankfully, his master had restrained himself from making any sort of snide comments about it.

"Well, I suppose we should start the meeting," Hiko said at last, to Kenshin's relief. "Shinomori, what have your men found out so far?"

Aoshi pulled out a pile of neatly stacked folders which presumably contained all the logs his spies had recorded. "Shishio has been unusually quiet these past few days," the Oniwabanshu leader said. "Okon and Hyottoko have reported no discernable activity in the Kantou region, which is somewhat worrisome. Even Usui seems to have disappeared from Tokyo. We don't know what is causing this silence, but it cannot be good. We should be alert to anything remotely suspicious."

"Hmm, very odd," Okina said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "What are they up to? None of our reports even hint at what they could be planning."

"It is possible they are launching an offensive before Battousai attacks Usui and dislodges Shishio's hold in Tokyo," Aoshi said. "However, their silence occurred even before Izo was given the warning. Perhaps they are farther advanced in their planning than we realized."

"Disturbing, but true. Even with all the information we gathered on Shishio's lieutenants, we still can't figure out what they're going to do. It has to be on a grand scale, something that would suit Shishio's flair for dramatics," Hiko commented. "Even when he was younger, he was prone to great fanfare."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Shishio wants everyone to recognize him as the greatest figure in Japanese history. Whatever he's planning, it's probably going to involve the loss of many innocent lives."

Silence pervaded the room for a moment. "I will inform my men to dig as deep as they can, then," Aoshi said at last. "At this point, since we have no further information to assist us in a counter-attack strategy, we'll have to risk discovery to find out what we need to know."

Okina sighed deeply, suddenly looking somber. "I hate to put any of our people in danger but we have no choice. At this point, we're going to need to use every resource at our disposal."

"They understand the perils of their work, Okina. I'm sure they understand we are without other options," Aoshi said quietly.

"I'm sure Sano would be willing to ask around the Underground as well," Kenshin added. "He can check to see if anyone heard any rumors or mass recruiting efforts."

Aoshi nodded in approval. "In the meantime, police activity has increased in Tokyo because of Ms. Kamiya's report. Okon suggests it might be safer if Battousai stayed away until things have settled."

Everyone looked at Kenshin who frowned fiercely. "Usui is my next target. Wherever he is, I'm going to go. We don't have time to sit around and wait to see what happens next."

Hiko snorted and took another sip of sake. "So you're finally getting serious about this. Maybe having a woman around isn't so bad after all if it'll get you to focus on your job."

Kenshin scowled at his master. "Kaoru has nothing to do with this," he said stiffly. "As soon as your spies find out what's going on, Aoshi, send word to me immediately. We'll need to finish this soon."

"Aa. So we are in agreement, then? I'll begin by sending wor—"

There was a knock on the door, cutting Aoshi off in mid-sentence. All eyes swung to the door in surprise. Everyone knew the group wasn't to be interrupted when in a meeting unless something urgent happened. Hiko barked, "Enter."

The door swung open and Hannya stepped in and bowed. "Forgive me, Okashira, but there is a situation that is developing. We have received word from Beshimi that there are a half a dozen police cars traveling to the mansion."

Eyebrows shot up at that pronouncement. "What? Are you certain?" Aoshi asked. His expression didn't change but the news had also caught him off guard.

"Yes. Also, Usui's men are on their way to Hiko's cottage in the forest," Hannya continued, his voice calm as if reciting a speech. "It seems as though we are being surrounded, albeit inadvertently."

There was silence for a moment while the men absorbed the news. Then Kenshin stood up abruptly. "Where's Kaoru?" he demanded.

"Miss Kamiya, Dr. Takani, and Sanosuke are in the ladies' rooms right now, debating ways on how to best escape the mansion," Hannya offered. "I have already notified the staff of the situation and we are awaiting orders."

Hiko shot a scowl at his student. "And exactly how did Usui's men or the police find us?"

"No one followed me, if that's what you're asking," Kenshin protested. "I know better than that."

"We'll have to figure out the 'how' later and focus on what to do now. How many of Usui's men are coming, Hannya?" Okina asked.

"There are three cars with four people each."

"Hmph, a pitiful number," Hiko snorted. "How long until they arrive?"

"Both parties will arrive in approximately five minutes. What are our orders?"

Sighing, Hiko said, "Well, we can't exactly let the police come in while Usui's men invade us from behind. We should head to the second safehouse and observe what happens."

"I'll get the girls," Kenshin said, already starting for the door.

Aoshi opened his mouth to protest but Okina laid a hand on his arm to silence the taller man. "Let him go," he said quietly. "He needs to make sure she's safe."

"Omasu is more than capable of leading them to safety," Aoshi said stiffly.

Okina smiled. "But you would do the same if it was Misao, wouldn't you? Come, Aoshi, you can help me to the front door to greet the police officers."

Aoshi blinked and stared at his mentor. "You aren't serious."

"I am, actually. No doubt the police followed me here. I've been watched the past few days at the Aoiya. Someone must have found a connection between the Oniwabanshu and Battousai and is coming here to investigate."

"But what about Usui's men?" Aoshi said. "You can't be left here alone."

"If no one is here to greet the police, they'll be even more suspicious about us," Okina said simply. "Help me to the front hall, Aoshi, and then retreat with the others. You will need to coordinate orders with Hiko about what to do next." He smiled kindly at the younger man. "Don't worry about me, my boy. I've been in this business far longer than you have and know what to do. Hiko, I'm entrusting the safety of everyone to your capable hands."

"Of course. You know the way to the safehouse, Shinomori. Don't delay in getting there so we can plan our next move." Hiko stood up, his great cape billowing out with his movement. "Begin the house evacuation procedures immediately. Any enemy targets should be eliminated as they're seen, but discreetly."

Aoshi frowned but obediently stood and helped Okina to the door. He paused only when Hiko added, "Oh, and Shinomori, if you happen to see my baka deshi out there, tell him he's got work to do after getting his friends out. It would be rude for Battousai not to greet to Usui's men when they've come so far, don't you think?"

* * *

_AN: Whew, the chapter is finally done! Not perfect by any means despite _**Laegdin's**_ hard work at desperately correcting my mistakes, but at least I'm done! I'm dancing the dance of victory!_

_I know it took me a long time to update but this chapter is by far the longest one I've written so far. I'll try to keep much shorter next time but I'm usually pretty wordy. I'll work on it! And as usual, you can check out my profile for the tentative update schedule._

Next Chapter: Kenshin shows off his awesome sword skills (and just maybe wants to impress Kaoru with them :D)


End file.
